Tomorrow Is Another Day
by Dpower and Nessy
Summary: Rose and Dimitri's love grows quickly, and, of course, is very strong. Rose must leave her home, and maybe she will find a new one with Dimitri. But with the Civil War quickly approaching, the pain and suffering of war is bound to find the happy couple, and their separation is inevitable. Inspired by Gone With The Wind
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This, and you may have already figured out, is LockNessMonster13's and Dpower's coauthored story! This is our account, and any of you who read either of our many story's will enjoy this because there is much of each of us in here. Well, that's about it. We hope you a good read, and hope to review!**

**Chapter ****One: ****Southern Belle**

I awoke to the sounds of angelic bird songs outside my window above my bed, and filtered sunlight. I opened my eyes and raised my arms for a cat like stretch. It was a late, leisurely morning for me as I lay envisioning my day. A combination of dread and excitement washed over me. Today was a party day at the highly illustrious plantation of Twelve Oaks, home of my dearest friend.

Nevertheless, sadly this day was one of utter dread. It just so happened to be the eighteenth anniversary of my mother's death. Unfortunately, she died while giving birth to me. Consequently, as my birth may be a celebration, it comes with a large black cloud hovering and poised to rain down unrelenting sadness and depression.

My loving father has done everything in his power to give me my hearts desires. I have most everything a girl of youth could want. Daddy spoils me with a plethora of the finest things money can buy.

I have a wardrobe filled with beautiful silk and satin dresses, hats, shoes and other finery that daddy believes fit for a Southern Belle such as myself. Charm and beauty is considered the mark of a perfect woman. Many admirers say my beauty is beyond compare.

However, for me, I have found it hard to subscribe to the "rules" of proper behavior that a lady should adhere to, if she is to be accepted by society. My personality seems to be unfit, for my boldness is seen as a lack of charm. Personally, I could care less as to others opinions.

That is why today, I must demonstrate my skills of deceit, and plaster a false happiness to my face. I shall first attempt to play the part for my melancholy father who is undoubtedly suffering from the memories of my mother.

As I lay in my bed trying to adjust my mood, I find it difficult even to think of pretending and portray such happiness. Thus, with heavy heart and dispiritedness, I decided to muster the courage to face my day.

I ripped back my satin linen and jumped out of my four-post queen bed. My feet landed on the cold, oak floor and I hurried to the threshold to call out to Jill.

"Jill, I am in need of your assistance."

Jill is my personal servant. Her family died of Typhoid fever and she was left at an orphanage. Not only did she suffer the tragedy of losing her family, but then was dealt an evil twist of fate as she fell into the hands of money hungry unscrupulous men and sold into slavery. Daddy seemed to have a soft spot for the little girl of only twelve and paid the asking price for her servitude. The fates must have been smiling down on her that day for it saved her from a lifetime of abuse. She is grateful for the home he has provided her and caters to my every need.

"Yes, Miss Rose?" Jill responded politely with a bow.

"I wish to prepare myself for the party and I require your assistance." I said curtly, carrying emotion in my voice. I did not intend to be short with her, but my bad mood seemed to leak out.

"Yes ma'am. How shall we proceed?" Jill asked attentively.

"I wish to bathe; therefore you may draw my bathwater first. While I am indisposed you will retrieve my new dresses that daddy bought for the occasion and place them on the davenport." I spoke my words pointedly. It made me feel bad, for the girl was adorable and full of life; I hated to bring her down with my words like this.

She nodded and scurried off to draw my bath. I walked to my vanity and took a seat. Picking up my brush, I worked though the tangles of my long dark brown hair. Looking at my reflection, I noted the deep sadness and lack of light in my sorrow-filled eyes. I wondered for a moment if I was talented enough to hide that sadness behind my practiced mask.

Minutes later, Jill had returned and reported my bath was ready. The water was heavenly and for a moment, I had forgotten my unhappy disposition. My mind drifted to how I would wear my hair for the party and other trivial things and soon enough I had completed my task.

As I took in the dresses daddy had acquired for today disappointment washed over me. "Why must he insist on getting such prudish clothing?" I said with disgust as I shook my head at the things.

After much deliberation, I finally settled on my dress for the day. Happy with my choice of the dark scarlet red gown that had a tight fitting bodice, which incidentally revealed the perfect curves of my body, I had Jill help me into my corset and then into the dress. She fixed my hair and retrieved the matching hat, gloves and shoes.

My reflection was a sight to behold. Incredibly satisfied with my appearance, I made my way down the grand staircase of the Tara plantation. With the decent of the stairs, I worked to put my mask firmly in place. Pausing at the base of the elegant staircase, I took a deep breath and looked around, giving me a much-needed moment to rein in my emotions.

For some odd reason, I felt that today had some significance. It seemed that things were on the verge of great change. Yes, I was coming of age, an adult now, but something more was stirring in the humid summer air. The grand foyer took on a different light as I looked around the familiar walls.

Our home is one of the most beautiful in this area of the Deep South. It's a glorious vision with its white pillar entrance, expansive porch, and large windows; built only a handful of years ago in 1829. Now in its glory, we have over a thousand acres and just as many slaves.

"Good morning daddy." I said with a faux smile, knowing full well that today was not a good morning for him.

"Good morning, my beautiful Rosemarie." He replied as he did each morning.

"How do I find you this morning, daddy? Are you well?" I asked with concern lacing my voice.

He glanced up at me, a small gloomy smile lingering on his lips. He took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze, and a second later let it drop. "I am well my daughter, and you?" he asked.

"I am... well." I said simply, not wanting to show any of my sadness for this day. I mentally cursed myself for my voice stopping midway through my sentence.

He smiled. "You look lovely my dear, but I see you have not chosen one of the dresses I had delivered for you." He noted pointedly, his voice was slightly gruff with minor disapproval.

I groaned as my shoulders dropped slightly. "Must they all be so prudish, daddy?" I asked, rolling my eyes with agitation.

"Rose, my dear, you must conform to the likes of a proper lady." Abe insisted relentlessly, the same old song and dance that I hear from him on a daily basis.

"Father!" I groaned, probably a little louder than I should have, but honestly, I couldn't help it. This was just not my day. I hardly had a grip on my emotions. "You must see that my personality is not the likes of what you would call a lady!" I said in frustration. "I will not blindly go along with things simply because it is said to be so!"

"Ah, my darling little girl, you are far too independent for you own good." He said gruffly, yet there was a little joking underlying tone, but the twinkle in his eyes spoke to his genuine love he felt for me.

"Yes, and quite proud of it!" I insisted.

"Enough of this nonsense! Sit and eat, you need your nutrition. I will have the carriage brought around for you." He said changing the subject completely, he jumped out of his chair and headed for the door.

"Thank you, daddy." I said with a smug smile, knowing that I had won for now. Then I placed a kiss on his cheek as he walked past me.

"And Rose?"

I turned my head to meet his eyes. "Yes daddy?"

"Happy birthday, my dear." He said with sincerity and placed a kiss to my cheek.

After my breakfast, I headed off to the party.

I walked into the large entry room of Twelve Oaks, studying the splendor around me. I was accosted with envious glares and anger from the women. From the men, I received looks of lust and admiration. I smirked at the unsolicited attention.

Studying the crowd for friendlier faces, and spotting the person I was looking for, standing by the French doors leading to the garden. I rushed over to Lissa Dragomir, my dearest friend, whose wonderful house this was. She instantly began gossiping about whatever the newest scandal was that had rocked our little town.

"Did you hear about Mia Rinaldi?" Lissa asked in a secretive tone as we started to walk around the large outside garden.

"No! Have you heard about the Captain?" I said raising my eyebrows with a sly smile.

"You must tell all!" Lissa sang getting excited at the possibility of more scandal.

"You first." I nudged her, wanting to hear the latest news.

"All right, well supposedly, she has been taking late night buggy rides with-" She looked around and leaned in closer to divulge her information. "_Adrian Ivashkov._" She whispered with a hiss.

I gasped, pulled back, and covered my mouth with my gloved hand. "No!" A gust of wind came up my large hoop shirt and started to blow my hat off. I grabbed it, and tied it securely around my chin.

"Yes!" Lissa hissed, straightening her own hat.

"That Ivashkov Yankee trash?" I asked her, still unbelieving.

She giggled, "The very same one who you slapped just the other day."

I _harrumphed_. "He deserved it. He tried to kiss me. I could have stuck my Papa on him and he would have never seen the light of day again."

"True, but now that he is out of our hair... and, I here tell, he is planning to marry her and bring her north." Lissa said, looking at me with horror written all over her face.

"A Southern Lady up North? She won't last a day!" I chuckled, imagining the poor, fair Mia in the North.

"Yes, well we will get our chance to see them here today. I was told she would be on his arm." Lissa reported.

"Now _that_ will be a sight to behold!" I said sarcastically.

"So tell me about the Captain," Lissa brought up with renewed interest.

I lowered my voice and leaned into my dearest friend. "Well, actually, I haven't been acquainted with him yet... Though apparently he is quite a-"

"I, Miss Dragomir, am a scoundrel that many people don't like to associate with because of my reputation." We halted, and gasped at the bowing figure in front of us.

I sucked in breath when I saw his appearance. He was very tall, in fact, towering over me, with his deep brown eyes, boring into my own chocolaty ones. His hair was neatly placed at the nape of his neck by a hair tie, like mine that was currently flowing down my back. He lifted himself back up to his full nearly 6'7 height and put on his hat.

"Captain Dimitri Belikov at your service ma'am." He had a smug smirk gracing his lips.

"Good day, Captain." Lissa said politely, though not meeting his eyes. Being the hostess, she had to be cordial.

"Please call me Dimitri." His smoldering eyes sent shivers through me as he raked his eyes up and down my body, as if I was something delicious and he wanted to eat me up.

"How are you two fine women doing this beautiful day?" he asked curiously, though his eyes didn't leave mine.

"Quite fine, thank you for asking sir, and you?" Lissa asked, though it was clear his question, addressed to the both of us, was more or less directed to only me.

"Brilliant, now that I've seen you." His words were charming, and I felt my cheeks heat up, his gaze on me not helping.

I smiled shyly. "Excuse me, _Captain Belikov_," I said embarrassed by his forwardness, "but Miss Dragomir and I were speaking. So if you don't mind…" I drifted off, pulling on Lissa's arm to direct her away. Thankfully, she allowed me to tug her away.

Once we were out of earshot, Lissa let me have it. "Why did you do that, Rose? He was staring right at you!"

"Yes, as if he knew what was under my shimmy!" I said back.

Her eyes widened. "Rose! You shouldn't talk about things like that so openly!" She hissed in a whisper and clutched her chest, looking as if she was about to faint. I could vaguely make out chuckling behind us.

"Oh, get me some water, I think I shall faint!" She said melodramatically, cooling herself with the delicate lace fan she held in her white gloved hand.

"Don't you dare, Vasilisa Dragomir! With all these men around, you'll get more attention than you ever fancied." I glanced around to see if any were watching. To my dismay, we had several onlookers.

She immediately stood up straight, frightened with the prospect of attention. "No! I'm all right. I'm completely fine."

I sighed, and we started walking again back to rejoin the rest of the party.

The party had been quite a delight. I had several well wishes as I made my rounds. Since I was the honored guest for the evening, it seemed everyone was vying for my undivided attention. After several hours of socializing, I really just need a break. Slipping out the French doors once more to the beautiful quiet garden, I hurriedly snuck off to have a stroll in the crisp clear night.

"Oh Rose, you know you want me…" I knew that voice… Adrian jumped from the shadows and he grabbed me by the arm, pinching my skin in his grip, he forcefully shoved me into a corner of the dark secluded garden, where no one could see us. I gasped as he aggressively pressed his lips to mine.

I reached out and slapped him as hard as I could across the face splitting his lip. "How dare you!" I shouted as I spit in his face!" He pulled back for a moment, and I froze in fear as his cold stare bore into me, wiping the blood from his lip.

He growled as he jumped at me again slamming my head hard against the rock wall lining the garden. He grabbed ahold of my dress, this time trying to get under my skirts.

"Adrian! Get off of me!" I struggled against his iron grip. "Please!" Tears sprang to my eyes as he started to rip my skirt. His hands jerked me around as he greedily pawed at my body.

"I will have you one way or the other, Rose!" Adrian snarled as I fought and fought, the struggle felt as if it had gone on forever, but with exhaustion weighing on me, my mind was telling me that I had no choice but to finally give up. He was to strong, and I was getting so tired of fighting him.

I sunk down in defeat, trying to shield myself, but it was no use. He had the upper hand. I just sat and whimpered as he man-handled me. Adrian had almost achieved his goal.

Suddenly, another body shielded mine in the darkness, and when Adrian came back at me again, the person in front of me punched him square in the face with enormous force, and he was flung back into the sharp, vengeful awaiting rose bushes. He didn't move after that, and the person before me turned to face me. "Miss Mazur?" He whispered, though his voice was husky.

"Cap-Captain B-Belikov?" I stuttered in relief at his timely appearance. I had to cover my face, though, for I was completely embarrassed by the state of my appearance.

"Oh Roza." He said in a comforting voice as I burst into tears, desperately trying to cover my ripped dress with my hands. He swooped me up in his strong warm embrace, and held me as I shivered from shock and cried my eyes out into his shirt.

The next thing I knew, I was gently being placed in a carriage. It abruptly started moving, and I shivered again. The Captain comfortingly draped his big strong arms over me, keeping me warm. I unconsciously snuggled closer to his warmth feeling safe, and soon the crying stopped and I just fell asleep in my savior's arms.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it **

**Chapter 2:** A Ladies Charm

I woke up warm and comfortable, snuggled into a soft bed. Feeling perfectly content. I opened my eyes, and a shiver went down to my spine. I sat in a very expensive room, in a plush bed that was not my own. My heart raced as I reached down under the blanket and felt my clothes, and found that all I had on was my shimmy and bloomers. I franticly tried to remember what happened and how I came to be here. Realization hit with a flash – Adrian, Dimitri-

The door swung open and my _savior_ waltzed into the room. "Good morning, Rose," The Captain said in a much too intimate and forward tone as he confidently strolled in, fully dressed and looking as dashing as ever. I squeaked, tried to cover myself up grabbing the quilt, and pulled it to my neck.

"No need to cover anything, Roza. You're incredibly beautiful," He said with amusement, a sly smirk gracing his lips and a twinkle dancing in his gorgeous brown eyes.

I gasped. "You, sir, are no gentleman!"

He raised an eyebrow. "And you, miss, are no lady," The Captain countered, chuckling.

"Why- first you walk in on me in nothing but my under clothes, and now you insult me!" I yelled, my temper rising.

Captain Belikov shrugged with an air of nonchalance. "The ladies I've seen have never held any charm for me." He smiled confidently, showing I had absolutely no affect over him.

My anger paused, and curiosity swept over me. I lowered my voice, trying to sound more reasonable. "Why didn't you just take me home? For what reason did you keep me here?" I asked, ignoring his jibe.

"I hadn't a clue where you lived." He said reasonably. "I certainly didn't think you would be very comfortable lying there in the Dragomir's garden after what you had been through." He said, that same arrogant smile on his face still lingering, as if it was purposely there to anger me.

I shuttered, remembering what Adrian had done. I cringed slightly and pulled the covers closer to me. Captain Belikov became serious for a moment, seeing my discomfort. It appeared that his intent was not to make me feel uneasy. Without me expressing anything, I noticed he changed the subject.

"I sent a servant into town to buy you a new dress because you're other one was… unfit." He went to the door and called out. A servant rushed in, carrying a large dress bag.

"I'll leave you to get dressed." The servant placed the bag at the end of the bed.

"Why?" I asked defiantly, now sitting up in bed so that the upper half of my body was visible to him, clad in my almost see through shimmy. This time, I knew for a fact, that I had an effect on the illustrious Captain. I cocked my head to the side. "You've already seen me in less," I added boldly, flinging the blankets off the rest of my body and stepping on to the cold wood floor.

His eyebrows lifted. "Is that an offer?" he asked, chuckling in a warm sweet sound, though obviously ogling my curves. I felt my cheeks become slightly heated by the daring attention, but pleased to see his stoic posture waver. I was indeed flattered by the flare of lust held in his beautiful brown smoldering eyes, which is highly inappropriate of me, but nonetheless it did things to me I can't explain.

Desires of an inappropriate nature heatedly flashed through my wanton body. A cruel voice in my mind was begging me to make my brazen statement a true offer. With his keen senses, he noticed my hesitation in denying that it was an offer. He turned, and made his way out.

From the half open door, he gave me a look that I couldn't completely decipher. All I did was send a mischievous smile in his direction. He chuckled, maybe trying to cover up being a bit perplexed by my boldness. "I'll see you in the formal dining room for breakfast." He quietly closed the door, leaving me to get ready.

I found that I had a washroom through the door to my left. Taking my time to freshen up and use the facilities, I found a hairbrush, worked through my tangles, and splashed some cool water on my face to wake up. After I was done there and feeling refreshed I returned to the bedroom.

I carefully pushed the garment bag out of my view to reveal a beautiful white dress. It had thick elegant ruffles layering all the way down the skirt. At the waist, there was a thick dark red satin belt. It had short puffy ruffled sleeves and a high neckline with an elegant red cameo at the throat. At the modest neckline I slightly scowled; I had enjoyed the look on his face that showed complete amazement when I had pulled the covers down from my chest.

Despite that, I smiled at his style. He certainly did know how to make a woman feel beautiful. I found my corset, slipped on the dress, and slid on my red shoes that I had worn yesterday. I looked myself over in the floor length mirror, and satisfied with my appearance, I headed to the large, oak door and made my way down cascading stairs.

Captain Belikov greeted me at the bottom of the stairs. He reached out, taking my hand in his larger one. As his callous, warm hand clasped around mine, I felt an exciting tingle flood through my whole body. His eyes met mine and by his expression, I could tell he had felt it too. He slowly leaned forward and brought the back of my hand to his soft lips, placing a gentle kiss on it.

Just at the small touch, it felt as though a blazing spark was lit in me.

Without a word, he offered me his arm and led me to an elegant spacious parlor. Our demeanor seemed so natural that I briefly fantasized about living this way. Centered in the room was a large, beautiful table, covered in extravagant linen, and to my enjoyment-platters of delicious looking food.

The servant politely pulled out a chair to his right for me and I graciously sat down. The Captain sat at the head of the table. Without comment to my host or hesitation, I started to prepare my plate. I only put a few things on my plate, not wanting to be rude. I started to eat slowly-

"No need to be polite, I understand you must be hungry," he said, starting to eat his own food. I started putting larger bites into my mouth, savoring the flavor of the delicious ham. After several minutes of silence and only the clanking of knives and forks, I began to eat slower when I realized that I did owe this man, who had saved me from god only knows what, at least recognition of his services.

I paused and made eye contact with Captain Belikov. He, oddly enough, had already seemed to be looking at me with those stunning deep brown eyes, mesmerizing me. "For what you did last night… I mean- well…" I choked and swallowed my pride. "Than-"

He shook his head. "No need to thank me, Roza." He lifted his hand to stop me from talking. "However..." His expression turned sly. "If you feel the need to thank me, I can think of something else I'd like from you." His eyes sparked with his mischievousness.

My head snapped toward him; I had to stop myself from gaping in an un-ladylike fashion. "Like what?" I asked, angry that he could say something so suggestive to me, yet part of me was intrigued by his candor and scared for his answer.

He smiled a breathtaking warm, brilliant smile. "Like... a kiss from thy fair lady," Captain Belikov said brazenly.

It took me a moment to recover from his dazzling smile, and when I did, it was with contained attitude. "Sir," I said through gritted teeth, "You're not being very gentlemanly." My face flushed with a mix of anger and embarrassment, but also, the heat of desire.

"I recall you telling me that earlier, and before that, I had told you that I am no gentleman," he said back with an arrogant smile that made me want to reach over and strangle him.

"Yes, I remember." I glared at him. "You also said that I wasn't a lady."

"And I meant it."

Appalled by his inconsiderate statement – I lost my meager control.

I stood up so fast the chair crashed against the wood floor in a clatter. I reached for the jam that was placed next to the bread, and flung the open container at him. It hit its intended target, and I stormed out. I found the stable, and quickly ordered a stable boy to saddle a horse. He eyed my dress, a confused expression on his bewildered face.

"Just because I am in a dress, does not mean I cannot ride!" He jumped up, and before I knew it, I was on the horse heading out.

Kicking the horse's sides, the beautiful black Arabian Stallion took off at a gallop. Clearing the gates, I hesitated, not sure which way to go. I realized that I didn't really care at the moment; I just wanted out of here. I rode as fast as the horse could go- at least until realizing that I had no idea where the Captain lived. Pulling up on the rein the horse came to a halt.

"You didn't get very far, Roza." I jumped at his deep, sexy voice. He came up behind me on a horse very much like my own.

"Leave me alone!" I said irritated, leading my horse further away from his. I was so annoyed that he could make me feel so many unspeakable things.

"Let me take you home," he offered, following me.

"No." Damn this man he is just so…

"Alright, if that's how you want it," Captain Belikov said uncaringly, and I heard the hooves of the horse's feet head the other way.

"Ugh! Fine!" I said, and turned to follow him.

There was a jovial tone in his voice. "I knew you would come around." He taunted with a cocky smirk.

I glared up at him. "Only because I'm lost and you live in the middle of nowhere."

"You would see it that way." The Captain agreed and sent me a look, and yet again, I couldn't decide what it meant or how he felt. We rode for a few minutes, and pretty soon we came upon a wondrous dark blue, sparkling lake. I just couldn't keep my eyes off it. The sun was casting a shimmering glow that reflected in the dark water like a mirror. In fact, I was so enthralled with its beauty, that I didn't notice a low hanging branch that hit me and swept me right off the horse and into the frigid water.

**Dimitri's POV**

I looked back hearing a startled gasp and I started to laugh as Roza was flung into the water by the branch, but I became instantly serious when she didn't come back up. I waited a few more moments, and when the ripples stopped on the surface, without hesitation I jumped in after her.

She was trying to get something untangled from her foot, and I quickly went under the dark water to try to help. After I pulled out her foot, I dragged her, as well as all her heavily water weighted skirts, up. As we broke the surface, we both took long breaths. Rose sputtered and choked a few times, but soon was breathing fine again.

I held her against me with one arm as I treaded water. She clung to me with her arm wrapped around my neck. I watched her beautiful face as she kept her eyes closed and concentrated on calming down. Her long, dark eyelashes brushed her tan skin, and her perfect lips were slightly parted as she slowed her breathing. She seemed to feel my gaze and opened her stunning chocolate brown eyes.

Noticing that we were in each other's arms, we just stared into one another eyes. The only thing that was heard was our breathing and a slight ripple of the water. I briefly stroked her other hand, and even in the freezing water, I could still feel the tingling pulse coarse through my body. By her gasp, I could tell she had felt it to. Nevertheless, she didn't try to pull back, and neither did I.

I inched forward towards her, feeling a pull that drew me in. I brought my lips closer to hers, pausing when my lips brushed against hers. Our lips touched again and desire flashed in her eyes, soon we were sharing an intense, passionate kiss. She wrapped her other arm around my neck, and I held her waist to pull her even closer to me.

When we broke apart for a breath, she smiled shyly at me, and I smiled back. Suddenly she shivered and looked towards her arm that was still wrapped around my neck. She gasped and quickly pulled her arms back. She grabbed the thing on her arm and wrenched it off. I looked at what she held in her hand and looked at my own arms that were beginning to sting.

"Leaches!" We both shouted in unison. We scurried quickly to the edge of the lake, dragging ourselves up the low bank. As soon as we were on dry land, we started to rip at our arms to get off the leaches. I had removed most of my clothing and gotten almost every one off me, but I looked up at Roza seeing that she was having a few difficulties.

Her large hoop skirt was impairing her from getting the blood sucking leaches off her legs. I quickly ran to her, trying to pry the dress away from her wet body. I ripped her dress and pulled at her corset, loosening it and slipping it off her, and she yanked off her bloomers exposing her bare legs. She stood in front of me, a vision to behold, in nothing but a wet clinging chemise and pantalets.

She started to panic when she saw dozens of leaches attached to her legs. She screamed and franticly gripped and pulled them off her skin. Seeing her in such a state spurred me into action. I knelt down and ripped the leaches off her bare body. We franticly helped each other yanking all the leaches away from our bare skin.

When we were finally clear of all leaches, we stood there, breathing heavily. We looked each other up and down, and realized that we were both in ripped, wet, underclothes. With a shocked expression, she giggled, covering her mouth at the outburst. I chuckled at her coyness and she barked out a big sound of laughter. That was it; we both burst into a fit of laughter.

I have to say, she has the best laugh I have ever heard. It wrapped around me like a warm blanket. She was dripping wet, in ripped clothes, completely vulnerable and yet... Rose stood there in a fit of giggles. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"We should get dressed," Rose said, eyeing her torn, soaked, and dirty dress.

"Let's just ride back to my property. No one will see us." She nodded, smiling up shyly at me. Noticing her discomfort, I said, "I have a blanket in my bag." I pointed to the horses that stood next to us, eating the lush green grass.

"Thank you." We both walked over to the horses, and I pulled the blanket out. I draped it over her shoulders. Our close proximity made me want to kiss her again. I looked into her eyes as she raised her chin and her lips were like a magnet, drawing mine to hers in a matter of seconds.

The kiss started slowly and softly, she responded to my every motion as our lips moved in perfect synchronization. An intense, warm tingle spread through my whole body and I wanted more. My heart raced at the feeling of this beautiful woman pressed against me.

I stroked my tongue across her luscious, ruby red lips. Her mouth opened, inviting me in with unsaid words. The kiss deepened, turning heated and highly passionate. A deep throaty moan escaped my lips when her hands found their way to my hair and she gripped onto it, pulling me closer.

My arms encircled her and I realized that her body fit perfectly against mine. We were like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together. I was astonished. My hand slid across her body, wanting to find some bare skin to touch. Her hands stroked my neck and shoulders, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. She felt so good; the intensity was more than I had ever felt before, warming me to my very soul.

**Rose's POV**

The kiss was incredible, so much heat and passion ran through us, that I couldn't resist pulling him closer to me and allow myself to touch his bare skin. His moan made me only want more; his touch was like fire - it felt so amazing. I never wanted this kiss to end.

Suddenly, I realized where we were and what we were doing. Still, I knew deep down that I didn't want to pull away. I hesitantly started to back off. I stroked his cheek, trying to show him that I really wanted the kiss. I opened my eyes and found him gazing into mine.

His eyes were like liquid chocolate, smoldering with a fire of lust. I felt as though I could see his soul. The depth and passion shining through his beautiful orbs rocked me to my core. Entranced by them, I knew I could stay lost in them for hours.

Dimitri leaned in and gave me another small, but passionate, kiss. He smiled down at me. "We should go, before you catch cold." His voice was deep and husky. It occurred to me that his words said one thing, but his body said another when he still did not release his hold on me.

I began clearing my throat to speak, but my wants interfered with what I had to say. Instead, I slid my hand around his neck and brought his mouth to mine once again. The spark shot through me, warming my heart. This time it was me, who moaned into the kiss as his tongue explored my mouth, dancing with mine.

My knees felt weak under me as he kissed me harder and hungrier than before. We kissed for a few more minutes until we needed to break for air. Though, when we did, his mouth trailed down my neck, biting and sucking at my tender, sensitive skin - eliciting another moan from me.

He broke the kiss and picked up my blanket, wrapping it around me once again. "Come on – let's go."

I was going to walk towards my horse, but he held me tight. I was confused, but then he told me to wait. He climbed into his saddle and then reached for me. He lifted me up with ease, placing me on his lap so I was straddling, as well as, facing him. I wrapped my legs around his body.

He made sure the blanket was wrapped around me and guided his horse over to mine. He grabbed my horse's reins and tied them to his saddle. Then with one arm around me, Dimitri held me close. His other hand on the reins of his horse we slowly headed back to his home.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and for a moment, I looked into his deep brown eyes. I could see his desire for me and I am sure my eyes reflected the same. He leaned forward placing a sensual, erotic, and hungry kiss to my lips.

When he released my lips, it was my turn to leave a trail of kisses down his sexy and muscled neck. As I got to a sensitive spot, he growled and his arm tightened around my waist. I bit him harder and Dimitri moaned as I sucked his skin and promptly left a mark.

I trailed kisses up his jaw line and back to his divine mouth. We kissed like that all the way back to his house, never letting go of each other until it was time to get off the horse. He carefully lifted me up and set me down on the ground.

The servants took the horses back to the stable as we went inside the house. Dimitri told one of the servants to run me a bath in his bathroom because it was larger, and I smiled, glad that he was being so open with me, rather than using his same earlier attitude and arrogance.

"Thank you. Again," I said, grinning. He just smiled, and before I knew it, he lifted me up. I was, once again, back in his arms being kissed to my heart's content. Dimitri set me down on the floor when the servant came back, and he led me by the hand up the stairs, and into his large bedroom. I went into the washroom, and as Dimitri was about to leave, I asked what I had wanted since this morning.

"Join me?"

**What's he going to say? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! This is chapter three, and this is a M rated chapter, I mean you can skip around most of it if you want to and it really doesn't go into a ton of detail. Well, enjoy, and review please!**

**Chapter** **Three: Arrangements**

Dimitri's face was thunderstruck showing unimaginable surprise at my bold request. He quickly took several large steps and was instantly standing in front of me. My heart jumped erratically in my chest at his closeness and my breath hitched in anticipation. He had a fierce intensity in his movements that drew me and I couldn't resist the urge to lean closer.

Then surprising me, Dimitri energetically pulled me into his strong warm embrace and pressing his soft lips to mine aggressively hard, only to abruptly push me back and look longingly into my eyes with an uncertain desire. The echoes in my mind whispered with a reverent prayer, I found myself chanting for him to take me.

His beautiful chocolate brown eyes flashed with indecision. Dimitri captured my face in his large calloused hands and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs as he studied my eyes intensely. Excitement raced through me at his tingling touch.

"Roza, you are so incredibly beautiful. Please know that I… don't expect anything from you…" Dimitri's eyes held complete sincerity as he gazed deeply into mine. Somehow, I felt I could believe him. I could see he had no ulterior motives for helping me.

On my tiptoes, I gently brushed my lips to his. As I did, he let out an impassioned sigh and closed his eyes. He willfully leaned down meeting my lips in a slow, deep heavenly kiss that sent a thousand butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I melted into his delicious tantalizing mouth and thought I could live forever in this moment.

**Dimitri's POV**

I kissed her with all the passion that surged through me from my very soul. Rose was just so incredible. My heart hammered in my chest and the intense desire was pushing me to the edge of my self-control. As our lips moved together in perfect harmony, flashes of the last day raced through my mind.

From the first moment I saw her in the garden she captivated my undivided attention. Rose is without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. And so feisty, her fire and strength is unmatched, in my eyes there is no other that can compare.

I felt helplessly drawn to Rose, like she is a flame and I the absurd moth who flies blindly into the enchanting light. She woke up an undeniable yearning in my heart and soul that I had never felt before. Never in my life have I ever felt so overwhelmingly entranced.

My foolishness angered me when I realized what I was allowing to happen. I am Dimitri Belikov, a Captain in the Army, not some lovesick boy. But now, in hindsight, as I kiss this most amazing woman, how could I not see that _this is_ who I am.

Seeing what that Yankee trash, Ivashkov, was trying to do to Rose enraged me like no other. She was so vulnerable; it made me want to protect her forever. Still, that was nothing compared to when I held her in my arms for the first time. The incredible warmth that enveloped us when she snuggled up to me and fell asleep in my arms, I was profoundly stunned.

I scooped her small sleeping form into my arms and brought her to my spare room. As I laid her down my heart clenched at the loss of her body against mine. I carefully removed her shoes and then her tattered dress. I made sure she was covered and warm.

I couldn't resist touching her soft cheek. I marveled at her perfect skin and kissed her forehead, allowing my lips to linger on the spot. I studied her, memorizing every flawless feature. Her plump, ruby red lips that begged to be kissed. I ran my fingertips through her gorgeous silky dark chocolate hair, that fell all around her head on the pillow below her. The long eyelashes that lightly touched her cheek were marvelous. I stayed for several minutes just watching her sleep. But I found myself leaning into her awaiting lips wanting nothing more than to brush my lips to hers.

Even in my sleep, she held me captive. I woke up with a mix of emotions. Wanting – needing to see her – like a child excited on Christmas morning. When I said that ladies had never caught my eye, I was telling the truth to her, but what I held back was '_until you_'.

I knew I had been cocky and arrogant, a total ass more or less, but I was angry at myself for letting a woman have so much power over me. How dare she turn my world upside down? I thought - I had wanted, rather - to push her away and never have to worry about her again, like sweeping dust under the rug.

Though, seeing her glide down the grand staircase in that beautiful dress, she was absolutely stunning. The tingle that shot through me at the touch of her elegant hand was enthralling. The fire in those captivating eyes was fierce and sizzling hot. She was the most exquisite creature in the world.

When she stormed out of my house, I felt a sudden void like never before. Watching the ripples of the water stop with her under them made me panic beyond a rational mind. I have never felt such extraordinary relief as I did when she was back in my arms.

I could not let her go. I just couldn't seem to stop kissing her beautiful, luscious lips. I wanted her more than I have ever wanted anything in my entire life - and, believe me, I had not lived a life without desires. But did she really want me? I could see the passion in her lust-filled eyes, but I wanted more from this dark haired beauty.

Nevertheless, I knew deep down inside of me that I was not good enough for the likes of her. She was perfect and I was a low-down scoundrel. Her father would never allow such a despicable man to be with his daughter. Still, if she truly wanted me, I could not deny her. Not if I tried. She melted into my kiss and her body molded to mine in a perfect fit. Her hands drifted over my skin setting a fire burning in my veins.

I slid my hands across her bare skin, feeling the contours of her gorgeous body. My heart hammered ferociously in my chest. I wanted her to be mine. I _needed_ her to be mine. I wanted her in body, mind, and soul. She could have me in any capacity she desired.

Slowly, I slipped my fingers under the chemise running the tips along the edge and touching her heated sensuous bare skin hidden from my view. She sucked in a trembling breath as my fingers brushed against her warm, soft skin. That minor touch was all it took to snap my teetering control.

Pressing my whole hand against her bare flesh, I felt so much heat and sizzling desire course through me. I couldn't even begin to fathom holding back anymore. I gripped her silky fabric and pulled it off over her head, growling at the sight of her completely bare chest.

One hand encircled her body, sliding up her bare back. She tossed her head back and arched at my touch. The movement only fueled my yearning as her heaving bosom became more exposed to me. With my other hand, I slid across her flat stomach and in between her cleavage with my palm flush against her body.

"Roza, you are so magnificent; so beautiful," I whispered across the flesh of her exposed neck, nipping and sucking at her sensual skin.

The desire was overwhelming; I had to caress the hard, pale pink nipple that was begging for my touch. Cupping her ample breast, I ran my thumb across the hard peak. She gasped and in a flash of lust, my mouth was on the luscious peak. Her moaning only fueled my fire as I circled it with my tongue.

My body was beyond ready, begging for her touch, and wanted nothing more than to be one with her. I felt her light tingling fingers tracing patterns on my skin. An animalistic growl erupted from my chest as she gripped my hair and pressed me harder to her heaving breast.

I slid my hands down her body, firmly gripping her last article of clothing that separated us, just as she reached for my boxers. She roughly grabbed the waistband and pulled them down, having to maneuver over my raging hardness. My boxers slid down my legs and to the floor, as her pantaloons slipped down to her ankles.

"Bed or bath?" I whispered against her skin.

"Bath," Rose replied breathlessly as she met my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, picking her up to carry her to the tub. But she wrapped her legs around my waist and pressed her core against my aching dick. I could feel her hot, moist entrance sliding against me.

"Oh God," she paused to gulp. "I need you now." She placed her lips on mine right as she moaned into my mouth. In a matter of a second, I had her body slammed to the wall, adjusting myself at her wetness.

She grabbed my face with her hands and looked deep into my eyes. "Be gentle with me," Rose whispered and then her mouth came down on mine again; soft, gentle, and deep. I knew in that moment that I was her first. She may not have been the normal Southern Bell, but some lines… women won't cross, unless they found passion like ours. Worry flashed through me, as I didn't want to hurt her. She pulled back from the kiss and looked into my eyes once again.

"Dimitri, I want you." Rose spoke with confidence laced with desire. That was all I needed as I slowly slid my throbbing hard-on into her warm, wet virgin core, breaking the barrier.

Making love to her was magical. I memorized every single touch, every beautiful sound, and every erotic breath. My whole body felt alive for the first time in my life. It was heaven hearing her call out my name in the throes of passion. Being one with her was better than I could have ever imagined. With our bodies wrapped around each other, I felt complete.

Even after making love, I couldn't let her go. I held her close, pressed against my naked chest. I carried her to the bath and we slid together down into the large tub with soothing warm clear water.

We laid back, wrapped together in each other's arms, letting the warm water calm us. I gently washed her soft smooth skin. I felt enormously protective over her. All I wanted was to take care of her in every way.

**Three weeks later**

"Rosemarie," my father called from across the dining table, catching my attention with his tone. My eyes flashed up to look at him. "I don't want you seeing the Captain anymore," he said pointedly.

My eyes bulged, and I suddenly felt offended. "But, Daddy-" I began to argue, still totally shocked by the sudden statement. However, deep down, I knew that he always did what he felt was best that would honor our family name.

"He is no gentleman. He's taking advantage of you." A sneer took place on his face as he spoke of Dimitri.

"He's not…" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"No, Rosemarie." There was anger laced in his tone. Why was he saying this so suddenly? I flinched at the burn in his words. Knowing this was one argument I wouldn't and more importantly couldn't possibly win, I rested my head in my hand and started to swirl the food around my plate. Anger brewed in me more than ever before. I've never felt this way in my whole eighteen years of life.

"I don't mean to hurt you, honey, but he is a despicable man. He's a shallow, deplorable man who only wants you so he can say that he has the prettiest girl in Georgia." He grabbed my hand and I yanked it back away from him.

Dimitri and I hadn't had sex again since that first time. Not that I didn't want to. It had felt exquisite and earth shattering, but we had both agreed that it would be better if we waited. Yes, I had agreed, but it didn't stop us from meeting at Lissa's house and kissing to our hearts content. She didn't quite approve, but being my best friend, she swore not to tell.

In fact, it was basically only Lissa who knew. But apparently, someone told him. Probably Adrian; well, on second thought, I really don't know for sure, but the whole town must know by now that I'm seeing him. Obviously, they only know we are involved, nothing more. I realized I had to make this look good.

"It's okay, daddy. I won't see him anymore," I said, shrugging carelessly, pretending to be okay with this ridiculous situation. Not see Dimitri anymore? How about… I just shoot myself? It's essentially the equivalent. "Now if you will excuse me, papa, I promised Lissa I would come calling."

He dismissed me with a nod, and I smiled in gratitude at him. He just rolled his eyes and shooed me away.

I couldn't help but think about what I was going to tell Dimitri the whole way over to Lissa's. I fidgeted with my dress as I waited in the garden.

My heart started racing as he wrapped me up in his strong arms, holding me as close as possible. "Dimitri?" I whispered into the darkness when suddenly his lips met mine. Though he was behind me, he got a good angle on my lips. I turned my body so that we were facing each other and he sat down on the white bench beside me. Knowing that no one was around to catch us, I crawled onto his lap to straddle him. I loved our furious kisses.

"Yes, _lubov moya_?" Dimitri answered softly in Russian, his hot breath caressing my face. His accent wrapped around me like a luxurious coat, bringing warmth to every part of my body.

"What does that mean?" I asked thoughtfully, pulling back and gazing into his beautiful simmering brown eyes. I slid a silken lock of his long dark hair between my fingers lovingly, studding every part of his sexy chiseled features. Catching a longing look he held deep in those amazing orbs.

"It means '_my love_'," he whispered huskily, looking into my eyes.

"Why, Dimitri!" I gasped, not expecting such a thing. I mean, I too feel as though my heart is full with undying devotion, but never in my wildest dreams… "Do you... Do you really love me?" I asked him in awe, looking up through my thick eyelashes, praying to hear my heart's desire.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't," he said as if it should have been as plain as the day is long and then he smiled at me with pure joy in his eyes.

I smiled back, but my conversation with my father suddenly occurred to me and I turned serious. He definitely saw the change in my demeanor and became immediately concerned. I loved the serious and protective side that always came out of Dimitri when I was troubled. "What is it, my love? Is it possible you do not return my feelings?" he asked, his voice in almost a whisper.

"Dimitri... I... My father found out about us." I looked up and locked eyes with him. He looked conflicted. He knew of my father. "He is not going to let you see me anymore," I said softly, despair clearly in my voice.

Understanding dawned on his face, and he smirked. "Well, you think that old man is going to stop me?" Dimitri said with conviction. "I will go to the end of the earth for you." Straight away my heart swelled and on impulse, I crushed my lips to his again, savoring his lips.

"Take me away from here, Dimitri." I suddenly felt my eyes watering. "I don't feel like I belong here. I'm no lady," I diverted my eyes from his. "Even you said it yourself. Please, I want to be snatched away from the soulnessness of this unfulfilling life. This place is not for me."

He slowly pushed me away and lifted my chin with his thumb so he could look directly into my eyes. "Are you sure, my darling?"

I nodded, as he wiped at my brimming tears with the pad of his thumb. I glanced at him with a pleading look. "Please. I want to be with you without being ridiculed every day. The rumors of our scandalous relationship have spread in town. It's already bad enough that my reputation is lost forever."

This made him smile. "With enough courage, you can do without a reputation." He said sternly as he kissed my forehead. "But if it's your heart's desire, then I'll take you far, far away."

Excitement welled up in me. "I better leave," I said, trying to keep my lips form nearing his again. "My father won't be home from the Conta's till sundown. If we want to leave we better do it now." I absolutely couldn't help it. My lips found his.

"You should leave…my beautiful darling…" Dimitri mumbled on my lips.

"Yes…" I fisted my hands in his hair. "I should." I shifted so I was pressed flush to him.

"Roza, _go,_" Dimitri said, chuckling lightly. I detached my hands. He pressed his lips to mine once again, but before it could turn into more, I pulled back, and stood up. I looked into his eyes and blew him a kiss. "I love you..." I whispered before I scurried out of the large garden where we first met.

I jumped onto my horse and started to make my way to my house. I was about half way there when someone called my name. I turned towards the gate of the Ashford manor. There, Mason and his father sat on their horses, looking ready for a hunt.

"Hello." I bowed my head a little in a respectful greeting.

"How are you Rosemarie? Gosh, you've become gorgeous," Mr. Ashford praised politely.

"Well, thank you," I said with a fake smile plastered on my face.

He cut to the chase. "Are you still seeing Belikov?" Mr. Ashford asked me blatantly. Obviously, he had no qualms about digging into people's personal lives.

"Um… ye-no." I quickly covered up my stumble.

"Well then! I was over with your father today and he and I were talking about you and my son here." He waved towards the nervous and shy Mason. "We have decided to wed you and my Mason."

I was taken aback. My body went rigid and my horse beneath me snorted, almost as if he thought that statement was as stupid as I did. "W-what do you mean?" I asked, my smile faltering completely into a frown, not wanting to believe my ears.

"Yes!" he boisterously replied, as if I never even asked a question. "The wedding date is set for next Sunday," he said confidently.

_Yet another reason for me to leave,_ I thought. My temper rose, but I kept it concealed.

I nodded and kept the fake smile on my face. "Well, I guess… I'll see you two then." I said politely.

"I am glad you are taking this so good heartedly." He chuckled, "Your father said you would be difficult."

"With Dim- Captain Belikov out of my life, I have no need to be scornful."

_But he's still in my life so there is _**much** _need to be scornful._

"Well, good day, Rose."

"Good day," I said and started to ride off in a more hurriedly fashion.

I got home and quickly packed a trunk. I told the servants to carry it down the stairs to the porch and then to leave to their quarters. They quickly obliged under my glare, but I called to Jill before she left.

"Yes, Miss Rose, how may I be of service?" Jill asked with a quick bow.

"Well, Jill, you are very young and you need a woman to help guide you…" I said as I thought about what I was about to do. "You must keep what I am about to tell you secret, can you do that?"

"Oh, yes ma'am. I would never betray your confidence," Jill responded dutifully.

"Good, here are your papers. I have decided to release you to Miss Lissa. I am leaving town and I want you to be taken care of properly. You will serve Miss Lissa and in return she will provide you with a good life," I said as I looked into her eyes. Tears were beginning to form on their brim.

"But...! Miss Rose, I belong only to you!" she said solemnly, fear and panic forming in her little body.

"I know, and understand that it is for that reason I want you to go to Miss Lissa," I said, cupping her small, pale face.

"And lastly, I want you to give Miss Lissa a message for me. Tell her that I had to do this. I had to go away for a while, but I promise to return as soon as I can. She mustn't worry about me; make sure she knows that I will be safe. Tell her she is my sister forever, and that I want her to take you in." I finished firmly, making sure she understood. She nodded to me.

"Now, go pack your things. I want you to go now. And I promise I will see you again, someday." I said, pulling her to me and giving her a gentle hug. She returned my hug and then slowly slipped away from my hold.

"Miss Rose, couldn't I please come with you?" Jill offered as the tears streaked down her face.

"No, no. I'm sorry child, but I promise this will not be the last you see of me." She nodded again and walked away, her shoulders slumped in sadness.

I sat there with my trunk, waiting desperately for Dimitri. I heard the carriage come up and a large smile slid onto my face. I gasped as Dimitri jumped out of the carriage and swooped me up into his arms.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dimitri asked me again.

"Yes. It's that or get married to someone I don't love next week," I said with an eye roll. That whole deal was so ridiculous.

"What?" He nearly shouted, completely and utterly aghast.

"My father arranged a marriage between me and the eldest Ashford boy." I said, frowning.

"Well, while I'm here that won't happen." He kissed me and I immediately gripped onto him, as if for dear life.

"Well, thank heavens for that!" I said with a smile. My wanting lips were quickly against his soft lips as his mouth came down on mine once more. I felt myself begin to melt into him.

"We better get going," I mumbled against his mouth. He nodded and set me down. The coach driver and Dimitri lifted the trunk onto the back, and soon we were off, leaving the house I grew up in, that was no longer my home.

I looked back one last time as the Terra Plantation faded in the distance. A tear slid down my cheek. I never thought I would miss this place, but my life was taking new turns. Turns that I could only fathom, my only wish is that it involved Dimitri for a long, long time. With a deep breath I closed my eyes to dream of our perfect life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, I am a little sad that we haven't been getting more reviews though :( But, none the less, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4 ****Journey Home**

Rose's POV

"What is your family like?" I asked Dimitri with dying curiosity. "Do you think they'll like me?" I was nervous, excited, and scared all balled up into one.

We were half way there, and had been traveling for about two weeks now. I was so exhausted from the journey. My body ached from the bumpy ride and all I wanted was to get cozy with Dimitri. I snuggled up closer to him, trying to inhale some more of his heavenly sent.

Dimitri is quite the expert at traveling the trail. Apparently, being a Captain has taught him well. He knows how to survive these long journeys and how to make camp. He's taught me a great deal in how to stay alive, somewhat comfortable, and clean on the dusty trail.

I was indeed grateful for all of his knowledge. This had been a tough trip for me. I cuddled in and laid my head on his chest, basking in the feel of his strong arms around me.

"My mother, three sisters and grandmother will love you, my pet." He said, stroking my hair. The love I heard in his voice was so endearing. My heart warmed just hearing the soft and tender way he spoke of them.

"Tell me about them darling." I said, pulling my legs up on the seat and wiggling my way almost onto his lap. I felt like a small child for a moment remembering when daddy used to tell me stories and I would curl up next to him.

"My mother, Olena, is the kindest person in the world." He said with so much love and admiration that my heart squeezed. "My two older sisters, Karolina and Sonya, can be pains, but they are wonderful too." Laughing lightly at his pain comment then he sighed softly. "Karolina has two children, Paul who is ten and Zoya who is just a baby. I haven't actually had the chance to meet her yet." He sounded so excited when he talked of the children.

"How long has it been since you've been home?" I asked.

He sighed. "Two long years," I squeezed his hand, sadness now lingered in the air, "At least I am going back now, and with you. Mama always wanted me to find a wonderful girl, and I found a magnificent one instead." He smiled down at me with radiance and kissed my forehead.

"Sonya is pregnant, she should be delivering very soon, and she thinks it's a boy." I could tell he was smiling as he talked into the night. His reminiscing seemed to make him happy and sad at the same time.

"Viktoria, the youngest, is seventeen. She always looked up to me, and I felt as if I let her down last time I left. You will like her; she is very much like you."

I laughed as an image of two of me popped into my head and it actually made me grimace. "Now you will have two of us to deal with, when you can barely handle one." I said, smiling up at him.

"I don't 'deal' with you, I enjoy every waking moment I have with you. And when I'm asleep, I dream of you." He said seriously, staring straight at me. I blushed and looked down, suddenly interested in his fingers.

"I love you." I said quietly. I closed my eyes, but they opened again when he brought my face to his and kissed me. It started out slow, but as it progressed, we started to pick up the pace. His warm soft gentle lips stroked mine and it felt like utter heaven.

We broke apart to breathe and rested our foreheads together. "As I love you." He whispered into the night air. "More than I can possibly express." We sat there, just indulging in each other's presence for a while.

"What made you want to be a captain in the Army?" I asked, realizing I barely knew Dimitri's past.

He sighed, and ran his hand through his shoulder length hair. "Well, that's a long story, and it begins when I was only a boy."

I scooted closer to him, and leaned my head on his shoulder. He laid his head on mine, and began to relive which I soon came to find out was a sad tale.

"My father came to America from Russia when he was very young. He served in the War of 1812 against the British Empire and was a very decorated and skilled captain. He was thrown in the Military at only age 16, and one year later, when the British Armada took out almost all of the troops that my father was stationed with, he took charge and led the remaining soldiers to victory." He smiled icily at this memory, proud but hateful. Confused, I just listened on.

"He was rewarded land in Montana. Almost 20 years later, he met my mother who was immigrating to America with her family. Back then, my mother only spoke Russian, and he sweet talked her into marriage. Her father agreed almost immediately, and Yeva, my grandmother, had no say in the matter. If she did, I, nor my sisters, would be here today." He smiled down at me, but then turned away again. "They were married soon after, and they built the house that she still lives in today. They lived together for almost ten years before they had their first child, Karolina, and soon after Sonya and myself came along." I smiled up at him.

"When I was 7 my younger sister Viktoria came along." His smile turned sour. "At first they would just not talk to each other for days. I didn't realize what was going on, but my sisters did. They told me that my father had wanted another boy instead of Viktoria."

"Why? She was his child all the same!" I said, flabbergasted at hi words.

He smiled sadly down at me. "I am not sure why. I don't think any of us are." I nodded and told him to continue. "They kept trying to get pregnant. My father was insistent to have another child. Apparently, as I learned when I got older, she had gotten pregnant many times, but kept losing the child because… he… well, he beat her." I gasped into my hand and looked away as tears started to flow. Dimitri held me closed, and soothed me. "I would never do such a thing you know that right?"

I slowly nodded. "Y-yes."

But Dimitri knew better. He pulled me up and looked directly into my eyes. "I swear on my life I will never hurt you. I swear. I love you Roza. I do, and if anyone touches you, I will rip them to shreds."

I nodded more fiercely this time and snuggled into his chest. "I love you too, Dimitri."

After we both calmed and held each other, I told him to continue. He nodded and went on."So, five years after Viktoria, she finally got pregnant again and was able to keep the baby. Things got better, until one day when my mother was almost 5 months pregnant. Yeva decided that she was going to tell us all the baby's gender. She had never been wrong before, and we all prayed that it was a boy, but, it seemed god was against us. She deemed it was girl, and my father lost it. He pushed his chair back, and stormed up the stairs. My mother followed, and about 10 minutes later we heard a scream and a crash. We rushed towards the stairs, all of us together, and when we got there, my mother was whimpering on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. She was trying to clutch he stomach, but she was to hurt herself to do anything."

I started to cry, only able to imagine the physical and emotional pain Olena had been through. Dimitri looked at me and started to rub circles into my back, effectively soothing me.

"Now, you must understand that at this time in my life, I was already taller than my father, and had more muscle than him." I nodded. "I was a ball of anger, and I knew exactly how to deal with this. I raced upstairs and into the bedroom my mother and father shared. He was there, packing a bag. He had just shoved my mother down the stairs after repeatedly beating her, and he was just going to leave." Dimitri had started to grip my arm and when he realized that he was hurting me immediately let go and continued without pause. "I flung myself at him and with my surprise attack he went down, and as soon as I was on top of him, I beat him like he had beat my mother. By the time I was done, he was barely recognizable and my eldest sister, Karolina was pleading with me to stop while pawing at my back trying to get me off of him." Again, another gasp came out of my mouth, and I buried my head in Dimitri's chest. "He was rushed to the medical building in our small town and died a few days later. We had told everyone that while he was on a hunting trip he had fallen down one of the mountains and we were able to get him back to the house. I don't think that anyone ever believed that story, but everyone knew what he had been doing to my mother." He sighed. "After that, I knew that I wanted to help people do what was right, and I knew that in the small Montana town that I was in that could never happen. So, I took some of my inheritance and went to West Point Military Academy, and started my training as early as I could. And here I am today."

After a few minutes of silence, I cleared my throat and spoke. "I'm so sorry, Dimitri. I never knew-"

"It's alright my pet, it's done and over with, and know you know." He said, leaning down to kiss me. I kissed him back softly. We sat there, just loving each other's company, and thinking about nothing.

"Roza," Dimitri said after sometime, "I have something to ask you."

I pulled back to look at him. "What is it, Dimitri?" He smiled nervously. I smirked at his behavior because it was so unlike him. What would the great Captain have to be so nervous?

d"I want to do this the right way." He said releasing me from his hold and sitting me upright. Getting out of the seat, he knelt down on one knee in the still moving carriage. I gasped as he looked at me in the eyes, "Rosemarie Hathaway, will you take me to be your husband?"

"Why!" I gasped. I couldn't believe he would want the likes of me, "Goodness gracious, Dimitri!" I responded slowly. "Are you sure?" I asked testing if he was truthful. He smiled and nodded to me. "Yes!" I exclaimed and smiled down at him. "Dimitri Belikov, I will be honored." I said, pulling his smiling face towards mine once again.

**Two Weeks Later**

"Roza, my dear, it's going to be alright." Dimitri said with concern rubbing my back, startling me from the sudden touch. I have felt so lousy on this trip and my stress level is not helping. I looked wearily up at him and then, with what felt like great effort, glanced around to take in my surroundings.

We had just pasted the wood sign that said _Belikov Ranch _and I was shaking in fright, nauseous and thought, honestly, I might faint. Could things get any worse?

"Dimitri, we aren't married yet. What are they going to think of us taking this long trip all the way out here by ourselves?" I said, wringing my hands. I was so desperately afraid they would look down on me for doing such an undignified thing.

He smiled lightly. "You have to remember the circumstances in which we ran. You were going to be torn from me, and we couldn't let that happen." He said, grabbing my shaking hands and pulling them to his warm face. His warm loving eyes gave me comfort. "It will be fine. I promise."

Just his touch and his assurance made me calm down. I instantly stopped shaking, and my breathing started to level again. I nodded and sunk into his chest, staying there until the carriage came to a halt.

Dimitri got out, and I did to. I felt fine for a moment, but when the door of the large plantation house opened, I was instantly sick. I ran, very unladylike, to a few bushes that were against the tree line that surrounded the white two-story home, and threw up my entire breakfast.

Dimitri was by my side in an instant, pulling back my long ponytail that narrowly escaped the vomit. "Roza?" Dimitri asked, straightening me out after I stopped dry heaving. "Are you alright?" His concern seemed to be growing and he was at a loss as to how to help me.

I wiped my mouth with the handkerchief he handed me. "Yes, same old same old." I said. For the past few weeks, I had been throwing up a lot of the food I ate, and sometimes just the water I had drank. No controlling it.

Dimitri thought that it was just because of my nerves and the rough trip or it could also be food since we had difficulty keeping the food from spoiling and we were not sure we were eating healthy food. I agreed, thinking how plausible his answer sounded.

I tried to regain my composure. But now, after I had just embarrassed myself in front of his entire family, that had now congregated on the porch, I just tried to brush it off, not really humiliated.

I avoided eye contact with the Belikov family, while Dimitri led me closer and closer to the large estate. When we were close enough to be recognizable, the youngest of the girls, who I suspected was Viktoria ran towards us, trying to keep her dress off the ground. "Dimka! Dimka!" She yelled, waving her free arm.

I side stepped just before she slammed in to him, almost knocking his tall frame down. "It's been too long!" She switched to a language I certainly didn't know, and I tuned out. Just following a few feet behind them as they made their way towards , the rest of the Belikova women hurried towards us. We all moved towards the porch again, Dimitri being gawked over.

When we climbed the five stairs, I carefully placed myself behind Dimitri so no one could see me. As the family exchanged words, I sighed, thinking how I would never have anyone to call my family anymore except Dimitri. A tear leaked out of my eye, and I quickly swiped it away, and looked up towards the tree line. Instead of seeing the tall greens, I was face to face with a woman that was a little shorter than me, and had sharp, piercing eyes that felt like cold stabs into my very soul.

I remember Dimitri saying his grandmother's name was Yeva.

I stared back strongly, not going to let this old woman scare me. I already knew that I had respect for her, and that she was very wise. Wiser than anyone I had ever met. You could see it in those clever brown eyes of hers.

"Dimka," She said in English, her eyes still boring into mine, "Who is this girl?"

Dimitri turned to our intense stare down and touched my shoulder. I tore my eyes away from her hypnotizing ones, and gently smiled up to him. He smiled down at me and turned me back to the Belikova women.

"This," He said proudly, "Is Rosemarie Hathaway." My heart clenched at the pride in his voice.

Viktoria gave me a welcoming smile. "What is she doing here?" She asked bluntly, but there was no scorn in her singsong voice.

"Vika!"The older women chastised in unison, while only the mother continued. "Watch your tongue!"

Viktoria shrugged and turned her happy eyes back towards me. "It was just a question." Dimitri was right. I _was _going to like this girl.

Before anyone else could chide Viktoria, Dimitri cut in. "She is here because I plan to marry her." He said, lifting my left hand to show everyone the sparkling ring.

There was a collective gasp from all of the women, except Yeva, a small pause, and then Dimitri and I were engulfed in bone crushing hugs. All the while, I could feel Yeva's dark acute eyes staring at me, which no one else seemed to notice.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Home**

Rose's POV

(May 12th)

After all the hugging was over, it was time for introductions. Dimitri and I moved to the second eldest woman first. Her eyes were identical to Dimitri's, as were almost all of the other women's. She wore a newly made dress which had large freshly made stains on it though, stains only acquired in the kitchen. She stuck her hand out and I gently shook it.

"My name is Olena. I am Dimitri's mother as you may have guessed." She said, the genuine smile never leaving her bright face.

I returned her pleasant smile. "I'm Rosemarie Hathaway-"

"Soon to be Belikova." She said, her smile growing wider- if possible.

I giggled, thinking how well that sounded. "Yes. Soon to be Belikova. You can call me Rose though." She nodded and let go of my hand. We moved to the next person.

"Hello. I am Karolina Belikova. Dimitri's oldest sister. It's very nice to meet you, and I am delighted to be getting you as a sister." She spoke quickly and had an air of honesty around her. I took her hand, and she squeezed it. "Truly delighted."

"Thank you. I'm Rose Hathaway- soon to be Belikova." I crammed in, before she could correct me as her mother had. She smiled and let go of my hand.

"I am pretty sure I know who you are." I said to the next woman, who was rubbing her large stomach. "Sonya Belikova?" She smiled and she nodded.

"That's right. And you are Rosemarie Hathaway, my sister to be. Glad to have you here." I smiled and moved on, feeling more comfortable already.

The youngest, Viktoria, had her arms tightly crossed over her chest and was yawning impatiently, I almost laughed, because if I was in this situation, I would be doing the same exact thing."And you must be Viktoria. I've heard a lot about you." I said.

"Well, at least there's one of us, because I have heard nothing about you." She said back, not reaching out to shake my hand.

"Viktoria!" Olena chastised.

I turned towards Olena. "It's no problem, Olena. No need to chide anyone who has spoken the truth." I turned back to Viktoria. "Dimitri told me that we were a lot alike in our conniving ways, and I can see it in your eyes that it's true."

She mock gasped, pressing her hand to her chest. "Why, whatever do you mean? I am a perfect lady." She smiled at me knowingly.

I grinned back. "I have a feeling we are going to along just fine." I walked past her and straight towards Yeva.

I smiled and held out my hand. She stared at it, almost in disgust. Then her eyes slowly drifted up to mine and made my blood run cold. "Little girl… though I see you through my dreams, you are nothing at all like her." Yeva said ominously. I withdrew my hand slowly, my face falling into a frown.

Olean gave out a nervous chuckle, and grasped my other hand. "Don't bother with her, the crazy old woman." She shot an angered look at Yeva, and the crazy lady just shrugged and walked off with a small satisfied smirk on her face. "Here, come into the house, I will show you around." I nodded and put a small smile onto my face, though inside I was churning with emotion.

**VA**

After touring the bottom half of the house, we made our way upstairs. "This is where you will be staying, Roza." Olena, Dimitri's mother opened the brown wood door to the massive bedroom. I smiled and set my travel bag on the vanity. Olena was the nicest person. She showed me the house, laughing at smiling with glee. She couldn't stop saying how happy she was that I was there, and I just couldn't stop smiling because soon, I would have someone that I could call my mother.

"Where is Dimitri staying?" I asked her. Dimitri had gone off with his sisters while I was with Olena, and I knew he was as glad to be home as they were to finally see him.

She smiled at me. "Oh Roza, you two are getting married, and I know that you both will be more comfortable together."

A smiled crept to my face as I realized that she was happy that Dimitri and I were so in love. "Thank you, Olena." She shrugged and started to turn away. "Really, thank you." She just looked over her shoulder and told me dinner was going to be ready soon. The door shut, and I walked over to the window. I pushed it open and stuck my head out to bask in the warm sun rays that still lit the sky. I sighed and looked at the snow capped mountains that surrounded the area. The trees were thick surrounding the beautiful estate, and seemed to wrap it in a fairy tale like ambiance.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh mountain air and smiled. A cold mountain breeze swept through the room and blew my hair back as the door opened again. I pulled away from the window, knowing just from the scent just who it was.

"Do you like it here, my love?" Dimitri asked as he walked over to me, pulling me into his arms, so my back was pressed against him. I rested my head on his chest, and smiled up at his beautiful face.

"I love it here. It's so beautiful." I said, closing my eyes again letting his warmth and aroma waft around me.

"I'm glad you like it here." He squeezed me tighter to him, and we just stood there wrapped in each other's arms for what felt like forever before someone knocked on our door. Dimitri let go of me so he could wrap one arm around my waist so we were both facing the door. "Come in." He called in a light happy tone.

One of the older Belikova sisters peaked around the door, and I knew it was Sonya because of her massive belly. She walked in and smiled at us. She held her hand out, and I took it, but before I could say a thing, I was pulled in to a fierce hug. "I am so happy for you and Dimka. I can tell that you will be an amazing sister and a wonderful addition to the family." I tried to reply, but all the came out was a choked sob. Tears of joy sprung to my eyes and I pulled back from her embrace to wipe at them. I laughed through the tears and smiled widely at her.

"I'm sorry- I just- just-" Another round of sobs washed through me, "I've haven't felt this loved in a very long time." I said, the smile still scrawled on my face. "Thank you for accepting me." The tears came to a slow stop, and she excused herself from the room, understanding that Dimitri was worried about me.

"Roza, are you okay?" Dimitri asked, concern splashed over his face.

I laughed. "I am better than okay Dimitri! I'm wonderful." I held my arms out and spun around the room, laughing.

A loud bang alerted me to another's presence in the room. I stopped twirling and faced the door, and my arms wrapped around my body in a attempt to shield myself form the intruder. My brown eyes widened in fright. Yeva stood there, her beady eyes going back and forth between Dimitri and I. "Dinner is ready." With that she turned on her heel and left. I stood there frozen for a moment, afraid she was going to come back and tell me to leave. But she didn't, and Dimitri came up behind me, enveloping me into his arms once again.

"She'll warm up to you, I swear." He mumbled into my hair.

Still staring at the door, I sighed. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, she is just testing you. Waiting for you to become the woman in her dreams is what I believe she said on the porch." He said, pulling me to the door and down the staircase, into the large dining room. He led me to my chair, and like the gentleman he was pulled it out and let me sit first. Dinner was full of laughs and fun conversations, and I was slowly relaxing into what I hoped would be home forever. Desert time rolled around, and we all dug into Viktoria's pie. "This is wonderful Viktoria!" I exclaimed, taking another bite.

"Oh," She said, blushing, "I-It's really nothing…" I laughed at her shyness, Dimitri told me she was timid about some things. We talked for some time more. Soon the conversation rolled around to Dimitri and I, and Karolina asked the question.

"When are you going to get married?" She asked, taking a bite of the delicious apple pie.

I put down my fork on to the empty plate that sat in front of me. "The sooner the better, I just want to be his wife." Dimitri grabbed my hand, and I looked up into his warm brown eyes and smiled. A true, brilliant, warm smile. The first one in a long while.

"Roza, follow me please?" Olena stood up from her chair and motioned for me to join her. I did so, and left the rest of the party. She led me up the stairs and into another bedroom which I expected to be hers. I rummaged around her wardrobe for a moment and then produced a large white garment bag. She pulled it off and laid the contents on the bed. She motioned me over to stand next to her, and I politely did so. I gasped at the magnificent dress laid out on the bed.

"Olena! This is beautiful!" I said, running my hands over the silk.

"I want you to have it and wear it." She said.

"Oh, Olena, I couldn't," I said, backing away slowly.

"Roza, I've only known you for a few hours, and I know that you love my son and will stay with him and take care of him when I can't." Tears started to form and spill. "Roza, please listen to me. I'm not going to be around forever, and I want to know that when I am gone Dimitri will have someone to love and who will love him in return."

"Olena…" I wiped at the tears that I knew were escaping from my eyes. "I… I don't know what to say…" I laughed nervously.

"Just take it, Roza." I nodded and lifted the heavy dress carefully into my arms.

"Thank you." I said, and hugged her. She walked out, and I walked into Dimitri and I's room to put the dress away. I hung it in the closet, and sighed, thinking about when I can call Dimitri my husband. I smiled and started to walk back down to dinner, but was stopped at the top of the stairs by Yeva. She grabbed my hand and drug me downstairs and out the front door into the frigid night air.

She led me around the back of the house, and to a small carriage. It was still light outside, but the sun was going down fast. The coach apparently knew where we were going, because no words had been spoken as the carriage started to move.

Even though I hadn't known Yeva for very long, I knew not to question her. So I just sat there occasionally glancing over to her, wondering if she was going to murder me in the forest.

The carriage wound itself deeper into the large glowing forest as the sky kept getting darker and darker. When we stopped, the moon was out and I could barely see. Yeva grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. The coach had a gleaming lantern, and he led the way. Yeva stopped, and I was pulled to a halt next to her. The coach continued forward, and pretty soon, there were 10 lanterns lit up around what looked like a porch. As my eyes started to adjust, a beautiful picture was painted before me.

Dimitri and I, sitting on the porch of this wonderful house, as a small girl ran around in the front yard playing. Dimitri got up and swept her into his arms and twirled her around- her giggles filling the air. I closed my eyes, and day dreamed about the moment, until I was brought back to reality by a smack on the arm.

I opened my eyes and stared into Yeva's. "Before you get there, there is a lot you have to endure." She grabbed my arms, and for her frail look, she had quite a grip. "No matter what, stay strong. He will always be with you."

"Wha- what do you mean? Who? What's going on?" She let go of me, and scurried into the huge plantation house. I gathered up my skirts and quickly followed, but as I went in, she was gone. I searched he magnificent house, going through parlors and kitchens and bathrooms and bedrooms. Nowhere to be found. I sighed and jumped when the coach's boots hit the wood floor of the house. I turned toward him, and he handed me a letter. I looked at it, but it was blank except for a red wax seal with a magnificent _B _pressed into it.

"Miss, I was told to bring you back to the Belikov home." He said politely. I nodded. He led me out to the carriage, and helped me in. Leaving the lantern with me, he closed the door, and rolled the leather window covers down so the cold night air was kept out. I pulled the flickering lantern towards me, trying to see the small letter. I opened the seal when we started to make our journey home.

_Home. _That sounds nice. Home. The Belikov house was my home, but I wanted a place to call my own after Dimitri and I were married. I wanted our children to run around the house and play. Somewhere I could build a family.

I sighed, smiling, and started to read.

_Roza,_

_ I am sorry for leaving you like this, but I will be back later on. I brought you to this place to show you that your dreams can come true, and that this house- this wonderful house to raise a family in- is now yours and Dimitri's._

_ You make him so happy, and I am sorry that I cannot express how happy I am in person. But remember, after you are married, the path may not always be as smooth as it is now. I wish you all my luck, and I hope you and my grandson can make it through._

_ I will always be here for you-_

_Babushka_

I lifted the leather window cover to stare back at the house. Even in the dim sunlight, I could see the massive thing, standing tall and elegant buried into the country. The large silhouette of it slowly faded, and I sighed turning away from the house. _My house. _Dimitri and I's home.

Momentarily forgetting about Yeva's ominous warnings, I started to tear up, knowing that my life was starting to become a good one.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Wedding in June**

Rose's POV

_June 18_

Stepping out of the carriage at the Belikov ranch, I was startled by a sudden attack, but relaxed when I realized it was Dimitri's strong arms engulfing me. My mind was reeling from the evening's events, but I hugged him back with as much vigor, burying my head in his firm chest, tears slowly streaming.

"I was so worried about you, Roza!" His voice muffled as he pressed his face into my hair. It never failed to warm my heart; he always had so much concern for my wellbeing. I pulled away in search of his lips. Standing on my tippy toes to kiss him, I put as much passion as possible into the stroke of my lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up, pressing my body to his.

The sweet surrender of the kiss had me dizzy with happiness as I pulled back to look into his chocolate pools. A soft smile graced his beautiful face as he gazed into my eyes. Gently lowering me down, he wiped my tears away with the smooth pad of his thumb, but it was futile, they just kept coming. "What's wrong my sweet?"

"Nothing!" Shaking my head quickly, I embraced him again, unable to believe that our lives were finally going to be okay. I was going to marry this wonderful man, and we were going to grow old together.

"Where were you?" He asked with worried curiosity. His eyes darted down the length of me checking to see that I was not hurt. Concern masked his face as he locked those beautiful brown orbs on me once more looking for an explanation.

"Babushka took me out to another house… here," I fumbled with the paper in my hand, trying to give him the letter. He quickly looked it over, as he read a small smile grew on his face, but then his mouth dropped into a frown, and his eyebrows creased with worry.

"What's wrong?" I whispered in shock. Was he having second thoughts about getting married? Did he not want a family? Did he not want _me_? Panic began to rise instantly in my chest. My heart felt as if it stopped mid beat just waiting on his reply.

Immediately knowing what I was thinking, he took me into his arms. "I love you Roza, and I want to marry you, never doubt that." I nodded wiping away tears, my heart was started again by his reassuring loving words, and my panic subsided. "I was just reading what she put after she gave us… after the first things she wrote." He smiled in awe, almost as if he didn't believe she gave us the house. Bewilderment seemed to take over, once again, reading Babushka's words.

"She said that we are going to run into some tough times, and I can't imagine what." Fear flickered through his loving gaze, the note of panic now rising in his voice. "I can't lose you, and her warnings are usually correct." He swallowed loudly as he closed his eyes not wanting anything to go wrong for us.

"Hey look at me." I whispered as I grabbed ahold of his face tilting it down to me. He opened his worry-filled eyes and looked at me with apprehension. "We are fine, right here, right now, we are together, exactly how it's supposed to be. Besides…how do I know it is _you_ that will be losing _me_?" I teased trying to lighten the mood.

He laughed lightly. "Trust me, you will never lose me." He assured me in a more serious tone.

**VA**

Time moved at a leisurely pace, the Montana life was easy and calm compared to what Dimitri and I had left behind and the truth was I couldn't be happier to be with Dimitri's- _our_ family. They were all so loving and close; it warmed my heart as I watched their daily interaction. I couldn't wait to be an official member of the Belikov family. Excitement swarmed around the house with a constant buzz as the wedding plans took shape.

My sickness continued to linger, but everyone seem to think it was from the utter exhaustion and stress that plagued me on the trip. Food… was not as appetizing to me anymore, in some cases, just the thought of eating made me want to… well, I really don't want to think about it.

On top of that, I threw more fits than usual. Sometimes, I would become all melancholy and breakout crying. Other times, overwhelming pent-up anger would flood me and I would throw something against the wall. I wasn't angry with anyone in particular, but I _was_ angry. One thing that set me off was that more states had succeeded from the Union, and war had broken out.

I was extremely worried about Lissa and all my friends that were in Georgia. Even though I felt betrayed by my father and his actions hurt me tremendously, right now, my concern for him suppressed the animosity. Abe's outspoken personality and prominent status could attract unwanted attention, and if he said something to the upset the Yankees, he could be killed.

Sitting, pondering this, in the parlor my mind was unequivocally lost in thought until Viktoria snapped her fingers in front of me. "Rose, were you listening?" My head snapped towards her. "You are getting married tomorrow." A small smile twitched at the corners of my mouth, thinking of me gliding down the aisle towards Dimitri, and towards my future.

"Pay attention. Since you and Dimitri decided to stay here for your Honeymoon- God only knows why- Mama hired work men to go and fix the other house so you can spend tomorrow night there." Happiness filled me just thinking of what we would be doing in there. "I saw that little missy. Wipe that smarmy little smirk off your face and look at me." Victoria huffed in a disgruntled tone.

"Vik, thank you for being so helpful, but it's going to be a small thing, you don't have to worry that much." I said, resting my hand on top of hers. She was getting all worked up trying to make every little detail perfect. It was only the ceremony, there was no intent to have a lavish party after, I just wanted Dimitri to whisk me away and do with me what he pleased.

"No matter what," Viktoria's voice took on a motherly tone, "It's a marriage, and it's a fragile thing, only to be entered into with complete faith and unwavering commitment."

"Are you our priest too?" I laughed at the glare of insult that crossed her face, pulling my hand back. She huffed and I apologized through my giggles that rang through the room.

_June 26_

The radiant glow of the sun high in the sky blinded me as I stood in front of the window, looking out at the bright day, gasping for air. Only minutes from taking my vows, until death do us part. My nerves had gotten the best of me. In my head, I had always imagined my wedding day, Lissa my maid of honor standing by my side, my father saying some deep words of wisdom before walking me down the aisle, the gathering of my closest friends and family. Sadness echoed in my heart as I thought of all the things I had fantasized my perfect wedding would be.

I turned from the window and stared blurry eyed at the dress as it hung on the form that held _it_. It being the beautiful elegant wedding dress Olena had given me. Touching the cream-colored fabric, tracing the rose embroidery, I closed my eyes. My heart actually ached as an image of my mother floated through my memory. The truth was that I loved this dress, I really did, but I had always hoped to wear my mother's dress. But, I had also wanted my father to walk me down the aisle. Neither of these things were possible to me now. Fate had dealt me a different hand of cards to play.

I let go of the dress and briskly walked back to the window. Taking a few deep breaths, the fresh air soothed my frayed nerves as I thought of my current predicament. I have no father. If asked, I was an orphan. He had forced me to abandon the only home I had ever known.

But… now I have a new place I belong. This is my home. The pieces of my life were coming together and I could see a beautiful future unfolding before me. My mood lightened as I thought about it. I wouldn't be an orphan for too long, in mere minutes, I am going to marry the love of my life, Dimitri, and Olena will be my mother. I will be a Belikov.

There was a knock on the door. I turned around, with the grin still on my face. Yeva walked in, and gave me one of her rare smiles. "Come, child, let's get your dress on." She beckoned me towards the dress as her small weathered hands began the long process of undoing all the delicate buttons. I took my shawl off and was left in just my shimmy, bloomers, and corset. Yeva handed me a large hoop skirt, and I tied it on.

There was another knock on the door and Olena peeked her head in. "Do you need help mother?"

"Yes, come and lift the dress." I watched as Olena did as instructed and the long trained dress slid off the form. I lifted my arms, and was immersed in darkness as the dress was slid over my body. The world lit up again, but this time, it hit me that I was indeed going to get married. Hard core panic suddenly consumed me and my knees began to shake, they were buckling under my weight.

"Oh god! Olena! I- I can't-" Tears instantly sprang to my eyes, I started to feel suffocated and hyperventilate. Olena wrapped me in her calmingly warm motherly embrace gently rocking me to sooth my sudden panic attack.

"Shh, darling, just remember who is waiting for you at the end of the aisle." Olena said taking my face softly in her hands wiping away the stray tears. She gave me a reassuring smile and nodded as she steadily held my gaze. Yeva tugged on the waist to make the dress fit better. "You'll be fine." Olena said softly encouraging me to carry on; I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Olena, thank you." I said as I ran my hands across the beautiful fitted lace bodice. A sweet prideful smile graced her face when I looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes sparkled with joy seeing me in her dress. An overwhelming sense of acceptance filled me and I closed my eyes again. Olena was the heart of the Belikov family. She embodied everything that a mother should be. Her love and kindness was a treasured gift and she had opened her heart and her home to me.

I felt a tugging at my hair, and opened my eyes to see an ivory tool veil with a pearl tiara atop being placed gently on my head. When Yeva removed her hands from the veil, I took my skirt up, and twisted around. "I'm getting married today…" I said brightly. They grinned. "I'm getting married!" I raised my voice a little louder.

Happy tears started to drift down my rouged cheeks. "I'm getting married!" I shouted so loudly Yeva flinched.

Olena laughed lightly at my crazy outburst. "Yes you are." She sighed happily. "I am so happy that my son chose you, you are such a gem." She embraced me again and my breath hitched in my chest.

"A diamond in the rough." Yeva contributed. I giggle-cried at the sound of her monotone. The lump in my throat choked me to where I couldn't even speak; I was so overwhelmed with emotions. A true sense of carefree abandonment and unadulterated happiness felt as if it was going to burst from my chest.

Olena patted my cheek softly and walked out of the room as Sonya opened the door. "Are you ready, Rose?" I nodded, still not being able to find my voice.

Yeva took my hand and led me to the top of the stairs, and her sharp eyes looked me over once more. "A wedding in June is good luck my dear, and you will need it."

My head was buzzing with excitement so I only heard the first part. The music started to play on the piano as Viktoria, Sonya, Karolina, and Olena made their way downstairs. Yeva turned to me and put my veil down, squeezed my hands, gave me one of her rare smiles once again, and made her way down the elaborate stairs into the parlor on the left. I saw her disappear, and then it was my turn.

My knees shook as I held my orange blossom bouquet ringed with pearls tightly in one hand and held on to the rail for support with the other. Holding my breath, I took one step at a time until I got to the bottom, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. A sudden burst of confidence took hold. I couldn't wait a single second longer to be Mrs. Belikov. I opened my eyes and made my entrance.

Walking slowly down the aisle to the altar, I took my first look at Dimitri- I was so focused on my steps a moment ago- but now all I could see was Dimitri. My vision tunneled and the room all but disappeared. A smile tugged at my lips as his dazzling figure came into clear view.

He was in his grey military uniform, medals, and pins gleaming as bright as his smile. He gallantly offered his hand out to me. My shaky hand reached out from the bouquet, and rested in his white gloved one. I immediately relaxed, and knew that this was it. I _was _getting married… married to the man that I love.

The town Priest started speaking, but his voice muffled to some kind of back ground noise. I didn't even know what he looked like because I was so focused on Dimitri, and he was concentrating on me. There was no question in my heart, mind, or soul, as I looked into his chocolate pools, that he was my everything. After today, we would live in our home, I'd bear his children, and we would live happily ever after. Nothing could ever separate us. Nothing.

My mind was in a tizzy. I steadily gazed into Dimitri's beautiful eyes as I said my vows. The words just flowed from my mouth and I don't even think they were the same as I wrote, but it didn't matter because I spoke every word from the bottom of my heart and that's all that mattered at this moment.

Dimitri's voice shook as his words of devotion announced his commitment to me until death do us part. Our I do's, were a blur. All I could see was the stunning ring now firmly placed on my left ring finger. Though it was simply a gold band across my finger, it was the thing the bound me to Dimitri forever. The next words that sunk in rang loud and clear.

"You may now kiss your bride."

Anything said after that was lost on me, and I only heard the- kiss your bride- part because Dimitri pulled me towards him, crushing me to his body, kissing me with the most passion I have ever felt in my life. I could only imagine what was going to happen tonight… in our home... all alone.

My face heated and I could feel the stain of blush rising up my cheeks at the thought of the unbridled desire that would explode between us tonight. As he released my lips from his sweet attack, he continued to hold my hand. The pure happiness that shone in his eyes was enough to melt my heart into a puddle of goo.

Cheering erupted all around us, Dimitri offered his arm, and we walked back down the aisle. It felt as if I was floating on a cloud, light as a feather, as my heart filled with joy. I blushed harder as people whistled and clapped all around us.

My cheeks actually hurt from the smile that must have been plastered on my face the entire time. Yet, I couldn't wipe that smile off my face. We walked into the dining room and instantly pulled towards each other again.

"I love you, Roza, my wife." Dimitri whispered on my lips before assaulting them once again with the sweetest kiss, taking my breath away.

As we pulled back, I smiled, resting my head on his chest. "And I love you, Dimitri, my husband."

"Finally we did it, Roza, we're married." He said, rocking us together. I nodded, closing my eyes, indulging in this glorious moment.

"There is no place that I would rather be then right here in your arms," I said dreamily, bringing my eyes up to meet his. His shinning brown eyes held so much love I was afraid he was going to burst with it.

"I would fight through a thousand men to get to you, my darling, I hope you know that." I nodded hearing the utmost sincerity in his words. "Never, ever, forget it. Never." He said it with such raw emotion that it set a fear in me.

"I never will," I promised, standing on my tippy toes to press my lips to his. The kiss became heated rather quickly, and he pulled away to rest his forehead on mine.

He smiled. "We must go say goodbye to our guests," He said, "Then we can go celebrate, together… alone, in our home…" He wagged his eyebrows sending the message that he could not wait to get his hands on me.

I giggled, again thinking of our romantic night to come. I nodded, and pulled away from him, strolling into the entryway. People were there to congratulate us, kissing my cheeks, hugging me with enthusiastic vigor, shaking Dimitri's hand, and patting him on the back. About an hour later, after all pleasantries were over, his- _our_ family kissed us, and without further ado, sent us away.

"Go and enjoy your night with each other." Olena had said, shooing us away.

Dimitri hurriedly dragged me out the door. Swooping me up in his arms, he stepped into the carriage, and placed me on his lap. A serious look crossed his face as he gently reached up and pulled the pins and pearls out of my hair, letting it all fall onto my back and shoulders.

His fingertips glided across my cheek as the pad of his thumb stroked my bottom lip. A searing flame of passion instantly ignited as we locked eyes. Gravity pulled us together and it felt as if we would never separate again. My mouth locked over his as our tongues collided, tasting his sweetness.

The carriage ride came to a halt. I whimpered as Dimitri let me go to exit the carriage. He got out, turned around and smiled back up to me, gallantly holding out his hand. I took it in an instant, and he swooped me back into his arms again.

The coach driver dismounted and rushed to open the door to our home. Dimitri wasted no time carrying me over the threshold, kicking the door shut with his foot, not even bothering to look back. I giggled and he smothered me with kisses again. He rushed through the entryway, not even taking the time to pause and look around our new home.

Our eagerness for this night, burning through our bodies, was prominent as he rushed us straight up the flights of stairs to our room on the third floor of the magnificent house. It was the largest room, tucked away in the back, so we could wake up to see the large oak trees and majestic mountains in the morning.

He carefully set me down in the open area of the room. A soft gentle kiss pressed against my cheek as he circled around me stopping directly behind me. Dimitri's hand stroked my hair and then laid it over my right shoulder. I glanced back at him and reached behind me to undo the hooks and ties and laces of the beautiful dress, but he placed his hands on my arms pushing them back down. I felt a sweet kiss linger behind my left ear as his fingers worked to undo all the hooks and ties.

The dress loosened, slipping down my body, hanging up on the annoying hoop skirt that ladies like me were forced to wear. Suddenly, it was savagely ripped down my body, leaving me in only my underclothes. Dimitri strong arms encircled me from behind and I pressed myself against him, groaning in anticipation. He gripped at me, resisting the urge to tear the rest of my clothes off my body. However, like the gentleman he was, he turned me to face him instead, pulling me closer, kissing me passionately. We couldn't stop… we couldn't get close enough.

My fingers fumbled with the buttons on his jacket as his skillfully unlaced my corset. His lips reluctantly left mine as he ripped off his jacket and proceeded to remove the rest of his clothes. I managed to remove the restricting corset and my underclothes in no time. We came together skin to skin under the soft sheets, loving the way that our bodies mingled under the covers.

"Dimitri," I moaned as his hands traveled up and down my warm flesh, not leaving an inch untouched.

He groaned, kissing my neck, his breath tickling my skin. "Yes, Roza?"

I gasped as he nibbled below my ear. "I love you."

He pulled away to look into my eyes, only having one thing to say. "As I love you, my beautiful Roza."

Dimitri's body hovered over me for a moment, his rock hard manhood pressed against my core as I opened myself to him. In one stroke, he entered me, and my world was complete. Pure bliss had me flying high as we made love, consummating our love, marriage, and commitment. He had finally claimed me as his in every way possible. I was now his, as he was mine, forever.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Taken**

_Dimitri's POV_

_June 28_

**Hd. Qtr: Richmond **

**11 June 1861**

**War imminent**

**Captain Dimitri E. Belikov,**

**By order of the US Confederate Army, Commanding Officer General Robert E. Lee, you are here by directed to report to your temporary duty station located at Manassas Junction. You have been promoted to Major and will be in command of Company D. It is your duty to report to your Commanding Officer, Colonel John H. Forney, no later than 2400 on July 31, 1861. **

**Very respectfully**

**Robert E Lee**

**General Commanding Officer**

Sighing as the full meaning of my orders sunk in, I plunked into the chair behind me. They wanted me on the front lines by the end of July. I didn't know how I was going to break it to her; Roza was going to be so angry. She had been following the on goings of the war, worried about her family and friends, even if she wouldn't admit it, I knew beyond a shadow of doubt this would be her undoing.

With the south attacking Fort Sumter, war was going to erupt any moment now. The Confederate states believed that the war would be over soon because the honorable war hero's that lived in the South were willing to fight. However, what those pompous honorable men did not realize is the Union has many more people than they do, and unfathomable amounts of resources as well.

"Dimitri," Roza called from the front door. I looked at her worriedly as she caught sight of the paper in my hand. "Dimitri, what is that?" She asked, the smile fading off her beautiful face as she saw the seal on the envelope. Even from a distance, she could tell it was the official Confederate seal.

"Roza," I breathed, "I believe you know what it is." I mumbled with a grim look on my face.

"No. They can't take you form me!" She yelled, running up and ripping the papers out of my hands. She read over them quickly. "General Lee…" She mumbled. "The end of July?" Her panicked eyes met mine. "That means…" Her knees went weak; I barely had enough time to reach for her as she collapsed in front of me, putting her hands on my legs, staring at me. "That means…"

Dropping down to her level, I pulled her into my lap. "Yes, my love, that means I will have to leave in only three days' time." I whispered to her gently.

"No." She breathed and buried her head in my chest. A strangled cry echoed over and over- "No, no, no, this can't happen." I sighed and let her sob into my shirt. Trying to soothe her, I stroked the beautiful long brown locks that fell onto her back.

"My wife, my love, I will never leave you. I will be there, in your heart." I said, lifting her head to look at me. "They can never take you away from me." I promised with every ounce of my being. Her tear stained cheeks reddened as she tried to hold back the sob that was building in her chest. Nothing I could say could take away her pain.

**Three days later**

**Rose's POV**

"Please, say no. Tell them you can't go!" I plead, grasping on to him as he tried to saddle his horse. He had already said goodbye to his family, who were all already back inside, too torn up to see him go.

"Roza, please, I'm going whether you like it or not. I don't have a choice, it's an order from Robert E. Lee himself, and I cannot disobey." Dimitri said, grabbing me and pulling me to him.

My heart broke at those words and I fell apart. "I can't lose you!" I cried the pain in my chest overwhelming, "What if you never come back!" My eyes darted back to his looking for any sign that he would not let that happen to us.

"I will come back. I promise. I will do my duty with you in my heart. I will fight to my dying breath to make it back to your precious arms, my love." He vowed, pressing his lips to mine. I gripped on to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, knowing that this may be the last time I ever get to kiss him- hold him.

His arms tightly wrapped around me as he pressed me to him, and smothered his face into my hair, breathing in my scent.

"I love you Roza." A sad tinge echoed his voice. I knew he didn't want to leave me, yet here he was about to ride away. My heart could barely stand anymore of this gut wrenching agony.

"I love you too, Dimitri, so much." We held each other as my body shook in silent tears, but then he had to pull away, and it ripped me apart. He jumped on his horse, and I grabbed his hand.

"I love you, Roza. Don't you ever forget that." He said, looking in to my eyes. I nodded, not able to speak through the lump in my throat. The tears were beginning to flow so fast that he was already becoming a blur. He breathed in, looked around, and then buried his heels into the horse's sides.

Running alongside the horse, I just couldn't let go yet. I ran as fast as I could to hold his hand. Finally, I couldn't hold on any longer I had to let go. As I collapsed to my knees in the dirt, I watched as the man that I loved ride away. Masses of tears flowed from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. The only thing going through my mind was that he might never come back. Excruciatingly painful sobs racked my body as I wrapped my arms around myself trying to hold it together, rocking back and forth, a piece of me dying inside.

**TIAD**

_**13**__**th**__** July 1861**_

_Arrived at __Manassas Junction, Virginia__ safe. __**STOP**__. Company of 150 soldiers. __**STOP**__. Will not see war for a time. __**STOP**__. Will be over soon. __**STOP**__. I love you, Dimitri. __**STOP**_

_**16**__**th**__** July 1861**_

_My Dearest Dimitri,_

_I received your telegram this morning. I am glad to hear you made it alright. I have moved in with your family, the house is too lonely without you and your warmth. I am happy that you will not see war for a few months, and I pray that you stay safe in this time of war._

_I have been feeling rather odd, but I am not sick in anyway. I don't mean to worry you darling. I love you, and I will keep writing._

_Your Roza_

_**17**__**th**__** July 1861**_

_My beautiful Roza,_

_I hope you are feeling better, I promise to keep writing when I can, but things here are starting to tense. I know that the soldiers I am commanding are itching for action, and I am afraid this may get them killed._

_I wait for orders to trickle down to me, and so far nothing. If the Confederacy doesn't act soon, the Union may move to quickly and injure our forces. War is pointless my dear, and when it's over, no one remembers what the fighting was about. I love you, and wait impatiently for your letters to come._

_All my love, forever!_

_Dimitri_

_**20**__**th**__** July 1861**_

_My loving husband Dimitri,_

_I don't know if you have received my letters, but I will just continue to write, hoping to hear from you soon. I have only received your telegram so far and I am starting to worry, my darling. I know it takes a long time for the pony express, but I'm desperate to hear something from you._

_This separation from you is killing me, but I know that it is probably doing the same to you. I am having trouble sleeping, even more so now. I am not sick anymore, please be assured that I am well and your family is being dear to me. Your mother keeps trying to get me to eat, but my appetite is gone. Conversation is pointless for I have nothing to say except that I miss you enormously. Even Yeva is concerned, she has told me that I am deathly pail and need to get out of this desolate room. I miss you desperately, Dimitri, please come home to me soon. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, my love. You are my whole world. It is so bleak here without you. I need to hold you in my arms once again. It's all that I can think about. My heart is breaking being so far from you. I love you more than anything, my darling. _

_Your lonely Roza_

_**Rose's POV**_

_**7th Aug 1861**_

The sky was a radiant blue with big puffy white clouds leisurely floating by. I could hear the laughter of Paul and Zoya, who were outside playing in the warmth of the golden rays. I was sitting in the rocking chair in my old room, despite Sonya and Viktoria's efforts.

A deep sadness weighed heavily in my chest as I peaked at the stack of mail that wasn't from Dimitri. All I could do was look away, too afraid to open anything that wasn't from him. It had been weeks since his telegram and I wondered if he had even attempted to write me. Every day that went by without hearing from him was slowly killing me. Another piece of my heart died. I knew I couldn't continue this way though; I needed to find a way to survive this. Sulking around for the rest of my life was not an option. I didn't want to turn into an empty shell and I was well on my way at this rate.

"Rose," Viktoria stuck her head in the door. "We are going into town," She said slowly, obviously not wanting to annoy me. Guilt washed over me, sadness swept through me for being so short with them. But then again it seemed that the sadness never left.

"Can I come?" I asked, wanting to be nicer and more sister like. Her face lit up like a flame.

She pushed the door open wider, revealing her entire body. "Please do!"

I nodded, lifted my body off the chair, and went towards her. Even a simple task seemed so heavy these days as if the weight of the world was on my shoulders. Trying to shake that off, I pulled my shoulders back, walking with purpose. She moved to the side, our skirts brushing against each other's, and we went down the hallway. Down the stairs and in the kitchen, Olena was putting some money in her purse.

"It's good to see you, Roza." I nodded, brushing a strand of hair from my face. My ring caught the light with a brilliant sparkle, and I kept my hand there for a moment admiring the rainbow of colors, thinking about the glorious day that Dimitri and I were married. "Are you coming to town with us?" Olena, asked, bring me out of my thoughts. I nodded again, and a soft smile lit her face.

Viktoria and Olena walked in front of me, their large skirts squished together in their close company. As we reached the patio, I winced from the sun pouring down on me. The brightness of the day was almost overwhelming since I had been holed up in that room for so long. How could the world continue to be so bright when things felt so grim? Placing my hand up to block the glare, I decided to grab the parasol that stood by the door.

The buggy was in front of the house, the horses all ready to go. The driver assisted us into the carriage and we each took our respective seats. Olena's back was to the driver, and Viktoria and I in the opposite seat. I put the parasol up to shield me from the burning rays and let my gaze drift over the wilderness surrounding me.

The conversation was stifled during the buggy ride into town. It felt nice to be out in the fresh air of a summer's day. The entire hour trip was me enjoying the outside and Viktoria and Olena talking in a language I didn't know. I watched as the trees passed slowly, but enough to cause a breeze. The mountains towered around us, and the little animals scurried through the forests away from the sounds of the wagon wheels.

When we got into the town, which was rather small, it was full of life. Men laughed around the bar, women giggled outside the teashop, but what caught my eye the most, was the couple strolling happily on the veranda. She rested her head on the man's shoulder and he sighed lovingly and kissed her head. I immediately looked away, my eyes stung as I tried to hold back the tears, but it was pointless as I wiped the loan tear that fell from its home.

"Roza, we are going to the market, and we will be there for a while." Olena said, "You can roam about if you would like."

Acknowledging her with a nod, I thought that would be nice. "Thank you, Olena I would enjoy checking out the town." She studied me for a quick moment, not sure if I was ok, but smiled at me and stepped out of the buggy with Viktoria. I stepped out after, and started to head the other way. I walked through the dirt, my arms crossed, headed for nowhere. And that's when I heard it.

The ear piercing giggle that could make a dog howl and a glass jar shatter.

My head quickly spun in the direction of the atrocious noise, and my eyes widened as I saw the bunch of blond curly hair on top of the porcelain like face of none other than Mia Rinaldi. There she stood, outfitted to the hilt in a sophisticated bright red dress with pink trimmings, without a hoop skirt. Instead, the fabric was elegantly pulled to her backside, bunched into a large fashionable bustle, and she walked with an umbrella as a cane. Her massive mop of hair held a small detailed hat, and a large crystal pin protruded from the pink sail. She held the arm of none other than Adrian Ivashkov, looking conceded and cocky in his green suit, perfectly fitted for his tall form. I tried to turn away quickly, but it was too late.

"Rosemarie?" That squeaky voice called. "Rosemarie Mazur, is that you? It must be by your untidy long brown hair."

She didn't even wait to see my face before insulting me. How pleasant. I plastered a phony smile on my face and turned towards them. "Mia! Could that be you?" I said, holding my hands up, ready to hold hers. We grasped hands and looked over each other. "What a… well, a brilliant dress." I said.

"Oh yes, this is what all the ladies in London are wearing. Dear Adrian took me there just last month and we had the most wonderful time."

"I'm so happy for you." I replied through gritted teeth with feigned happiness. We released each other and she looped her arm through mine. Like a good gentleman- which he certainly wasn't- Adrian followed behind as we made our way down the sidewalk our heels clicking.

"And you haven't even heard the best!" She stopped suddenly and shoved her left hand in my face. A diamond ring sat on her ring finger, which she moved so it would catch the sunlight to sparkle. "Adrian and I got married!" She squealed.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" I said once again with another false smile resting on my lips, I swear I should be an actor with all this perfect roll playing I was doing. "You haven't heard my news, I too am married." She grabbed my hand so roughly it made me stagger jerking my whole body towards her. She stared at the ring and gasped.

"I never thought- I mean you were so beautiful, but you never-" She stuttered over her words. "Who?!"

I smiled. "Dimitri Belikov."

"The millionaire?" She gasped again.

I nodded. "Yes."

"How wonderful!" She looked down at my plain black dress, "And here you are in such doughty clothing. My dear you really should dress for your husband, you never want their eyes to wander." She giggled at her own joke, then looked back at me. "Where is the big handsome man anyway?" She said as she searched behind me presumably for my husband, a smile still radiantly present.

"Well, he's not here and we can't all be as lavish as you, can we?" I replied and laughed it off as if it was no big deal and her comments were just one of those things acceptable to say. She was so rude I didn't even see the point in reacting.

"Oh," She giggled, "Don't be silly. You saw your days, we can't all be so lucky to keep our beauty; I've just been blessed that's all."

Her little jabs were so underhanded, in one sentence she managed to call me ugly and say that she is better than I am; she was such a charlatan I just smiled in reply.

"Well, enough with that, I have so much to tell you." She looped her arm in mine again and we continued walking. "We went to Georgia when we came back to America- I had gifts for everyone you know- and we saw everyone. We saw the Dragomir's, Lissa is now married to that Ozera boy- I can't understand why- and then we went to see your father- what a terrible thing that happened-"

I yanked her to a halt. "What happened?"

She pulled her arm away and rested her hand on her chest. "Oh, you don't know." She went back to Adrian and looped her arm though his, this time. "Tell her Adrian." She said, looking up at him. He looked down at her and kissed her cheek before turning to me, no emotion present.

"Rosemarie, as you know, many Northerners are opposed to slavery." I nodded, the smile wiped from my face. "Well, some are taking it into their own hands to do something about it. About five weeks ago, a raid was led on your father's plantation about fifty men stormed your house and burned your crops." I leaned on the pole that supported the porch. "Your father was trying to defend his home and was injured. I don't know how or where, but I know that he is ill, and is trying to fight off an infection along with the injury."

He finished, and there was a moment of pause. I stared at the floor, breathing hard. My heart hammered in my chest and things began to swim before me. Faintly I heard Mia and Adrian tell me to have a good day- as if- and leave. I slowly made my way back to the buggy and climbed in, struggling to maintain my composure I covered my face with my hands. Horrible images raced through my mind of my father dying alone, in excruciating pain, calling out my name. Olena and Viktoria arrived soon after, and having no idea of the devastating news laid upon me, just left me to wallow.

The long ride home was torturous. By the time we arrived, I had made up my mind. One way or another I was going to find my way to my father's side if he was still alive. At this point, I was thinking what a fool I had been not to read the damn mail. As we reached the ranch, I flew upstairs into my room ripping through the pile of letters. I opened the one from Lissa, and quickly read it. I plunked onto the floor on my knees, reading it again. There, confirmed in my best friends writing, was the story Mia and Adrian had given me. My father had been stabbed in the side and then quickly became ill with a fever.

And by her words, and the tear smudges on the paper, it sounded fatal.

"Rose there is mail for you!" Olena yelled up the stairs. I lifted myself up off the wood floor, almost falling over, and clambered down the stairs. I ripped open the package Olena handed me, and fell back into the wall. I slipped down, hitting the ground with a thunk, and started to bawl.

Because there, sitting in my hands, was the letters I had sent Dimitri only days ago. The messy Return to Sender was scrawled over my hand writing.

This, which Olena must have seen too, as she was bawling with me, could only mean one thing. That Dimitri was either missing or was…dead.

My world was crashing down around me. The two people that I loved most in life may die or be dead, and I was hundreds of miles away from both of them. My heart slammed so hard against the wall of my chest I thought it might burst. An overwhelming realization that I may not make it to them in time took my breath away. I gulp for air as the flood of tears blinded me. Clutching the letters to my chest, I pleaded with God not to let it be too late. Let me see my father one more time before he dies, and to please, please, please not take my husband from me too. I just couldn't bare it if that was what I had to face.

Viktoria came down the stairs to see what the commotion was, and saw the letter's that were held so tightly in my hand. She stepped back a step, as if a force pushed her, and started to shake her head.

"No." She stated. "No!"

Reaching out to her with a shaky hand, I opened my mouth to comfort her, but only a sob came out. My life was being torn apart. Everything that I held dear to me was being ripped from me piece by little piece. The ones I love were in limbo, and I was sitting here in paradise, doing nothing about it.

But I was going to do something about it. I wouldn't let such a tragedy happen. One way or another I would get to them. With great effort, I lifted myself up off the floor, pushed past the sobbing Olena and the frozen Viktoria. I forced my tired legs up the never-ending stairs and through the long hallway. Falling through my doorway, I stumbled to the dresser, pulling out random articles of clothing and flinging them onto the bed. With as much speed and strength as I possessed, I hoisted a large carpetbag out of the closet and started shoving things in it. Not willing to wait another second, I tied my hair and headed out the door.

The door across from mine opened, and Viktoria stepped out, with her bag packed like mine. Her gaze was hard and her eyes unseeing. She nodded to me, and I knew there was no arguing with her. She was going whether her mother cared or not. Without a word, we hefted our luggage down the stairs and outside.

Quickly walking to the stable house, I pounded on the door and it swung opened to reveal the driver. I ordered him to get the covered carriage ready informing him that we would be leaving immediately for the South. He nodded hastily, and set off. In a matter of minutes, he had everything ready, and Vik climbed into the carriage.

As I started to climb in after Viktoria, I caught Yeva's eye. She stood on the porch arms crossed, with a knowing gaze. "Good luck, my child. Listen to your heart it will lead you home. Never give up." She said, and I stepped into the carriage, resolving in my own mind. Never give up.

**This changes the game doesn't it? Well, please review, and I will update the next chapter quickly. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! Thank you for all your fabulous reviews! You guys are awesome! Here is the next chapter. Pretty sad, but from my test readers, they said it was a good sad. Whatever that means. Enjoy!**

Rose's POV

"How did you and my brother meet?" Viktoria asked enthusiastically, firing another in her long line of questions, drilling me for every detail she could get for the past hour. You would think she would be tired of talking since we had been traveling for a week, but she was an eager beaver. This time though, it was different, this answer was sincerely from the bottom of my heart.

Placing the book I was reading in my lap, my eyes met hers for the first time in all my answers. There was a moment that her eyes, so much like Dimitri's, flashed with concern. My heart stuttered; skipping a few beats as images of his glorious face came to the forefront of my mind. Just the mere thought of him threatened to drag me down into the dark depths of depression. But now I had a new mission, and that was to find my way back to him.

The one thing that I had discovered in the last few days is that the strength of my love for, not only my husband, but my father too, was the driving force in my world. There was no doubt in my mind that I would battle the demons of hell to get my family back. Yeva's haunting words of "Never give up" rang in my head repeatedly.

Suddenly a snap of fingers clicked in front of my face. Refocusing, my blurry and weary eyes landed on Vik.

"Roza, are you ok? I asked how you met Dimitri." Viktoria said as she waved a hand before my eyes. Memories of that infamous night flooded me as I began my story.

"It was my birthday party at my best friend's plantation and well… when I first saw him… I thought that he was the cockiest and most irritable man I have ever seen, and ignored him for the rest of the night." I laughed lightly at the fond memory, and how I had truly tried to avoid him that night, but as the flashes of memory continued to flow my joy turned sour.

"Feeling invincible, the bell of the ball as they say, I wanted to get a breath of fresh air and find some peace from all the unwanted attention. I foolishly strolled into the depths of the dark garden, alone." My voice was a little shaky so I took a deep breath to steady myself. "One of the disgusting degenerates there tried to take advantage of me…"

Viktoria's eyebrows furrowed taking in what I was saying and a disturbed frown appeared on her face. Her hand flew up to her mouth as realization struck. "Oh god, Roza, he didn't?"

I shook my head softly, seeing the night unfold before me. "Like the saving grace, Dimitri was there in a fury, prepared to fight for me. I don't have to tell you what your brother did to that man." The smile returned to my face and a tear escaped from my puffy tired eyes.

"He gallantly scooped me up in his arms and took me to his home. I woke the next morning entirely frustrated at his cocky, arrogant bravado and was as mean to him as cat caught in a box." I winked at her with a smirk. "He infuriated me to no end and after dousing him with the jam from the breakfast table- I raced to get home, but had no idea where I was." I shook my head in embarrassment for what came next.

"He had followed me, and like a gentleman started leading me home, but after getting distracted by the beautiful sights, I ran smack into a low hanging branch and fell off the horse and right into the lake." I blushed as Vik giggled at my stupidity.

"Dimitri, not even hesitating, jumped in after me, consequently saving me again. We were trying to catch our breath when we realized we were covered in leeches. In a state of panic we literally ripped the clothes off each other." My face heated even more as I recalled standing stripped to my pantaloons in front of him. I looked up at Viktoria through my thick eyelashes anticipating her negative reaction.

"Wha-" Her eyes widened. "_Ohh…_"

I giggled shielding my face with humiliation, and a hot flash covered my skin as I recalled the rest of that night, but I certainly wasn't going to tell my sister-in-law of my scandalous indiscretion. Even though I didn't regret one single little moment of it.

"What brought you to us?" She probed once again. But this time I was glad she didn't want the rest of that story.

"My father… heard that I was seeing your brother… and well, Captain Belikov didn't have the best reputation in the South." I sighed shifting uncomfortably in my seat. She gazed at me puzzled by my comment, but didn't inquire as to his poor reputation so I decided to continue.

"My father put his foot down and insisted that I stop seeing him. I was livid and prepared to face anything, as was your brother, but what came next neither of us were expecting. My father had arranged for me to be married." Vik gasped at my statement and I could see she was instantly furious. "He had decided that a suitable husband for me would be Mr. Ashford's son, one of the people that lived near us and did significant business with my father." I looked at her, my face stern, mimicking my own.

Righteous indignation rose in my chest as my rebellious nature surfaced. Completely offended by my father's decision; I couldn't believe he tried to force such a thing upon _me! _I know it's very common in our world, but still my father knows me better than most. He was acutely aware I did not subscribe to the rules society placed on a southern bell. He should have known how I would react.

"So…" Pulling my shoulders back and holding my head high. "I told Dimitri I wanted to leave and packed up my belongings. First, he was wavering, wondering if I was truthful about wanting to leave so badly, but he was not about to let me out of his sight and gave in, making the trip with me." \

Wiping my hand over the expensive velvet of the seat, pain and loneliness washed over me as my ring flickered in the light. "This is where he proposed to me." Trying to hold up my brave front for Vik I smiled, but tears began to fall and my head dropped with the overwhelming sadness.

Soon, my hand was not the only one on the seat, and Viktoria pushed my chin up. "We will find him." She said with the kind of determination that I had only ever seen in her brother. "If it's the last thing I do, I promise to you, you both will be together again."

_**15th August 1861**_

Looking around at the familiar territory of Georgia, my heart started to pound and worry filled me. What is Lissa going to say? What is my father going to say? If he's alive… I shuddered at the thought of him in a coffin, being lowered into the ground.

"Rose?" Viktoria said, looking out the small window, a worried expression on her face. "Come and look at this."

Moving to where she was I gasped at the sight. "Oh god…"

The beautiful lush green paradise I once remembered was nothing but burnt brown brush and charred with the blackness reaching across the entire territory. Chocking back the sobs, I took in the fields I once played in as a child. As far as the eye could see, were the remnants of war. Broken artillery carriages were turned over, the wood splintered and broken. Some of the dead burnt brush was blowing in the soft wind, while the large tries stood weeping from the large cracks and splits cannonballs had caused. I wept into my sleeve, completely devastated- I couldn't believe my eyes, everything that I loved… scorched, destroyed.

I stuck my head out the window. "Driver, can we please hurry?" He nodded, and whipped the horses. The carriage sped up, and in a matter of minutes, we were pulling through the tall posts to the Twelve Oaks plantation. Giant oak trees were standing high over the entrance, but still, remnants of fighting and struggles of the war were obvious. Grass was dying, the road was bumpy due to poor up keep, and the house itself was dirty and the paint was peeling.

The carriage stopped and I looked up into the pillars of Twelve Oaks grand porch. Happiness welled up and I smiled at all the joyful memories here. Along with those warm memories, many made me grimace as well. A young slave boy lifted the white curtains of the windows next to the door, and then darted away further into the house. The driver came around and opened our door as the house's door swung wide. The butler stepped to the side, and Lissa walked out. She stopped when she saw me, and then rushed forward, squealing in delight.

Standing there with open arms, ready to hug my best friend, she ran straight at me launching herself around me and we squeezed tight, just holding on to each other. I buried my face into her shoulder, and she did the same to me as a sob racked her body. She released me a few seconds later, wiping at her tears. She laughed as her hand wiped across her face.

"I thought I was never going to see you again!" She cried, grabbing onto my hand pulling me into another hug.

"I thought I would never be back…. Or it would be longer than just a few months…" I trailed off as someone arrived in the doorway. "Well hello there, Ozera." I said smiling, looking at Lissa, and then down to her left hand. "So Mia wasn't lying…"

Lissa grinned from ear to ear. "Rose, you know Christian Ozera, my husband."

"Only a little, but I remember him enough." I said, smiling as the fond memories overtook the gloomy ones.

"Oh yes," Christian said, walking forward, "I remember Ms. Mazur well."

Christian Ozera, unlike other Georgia men, never went after me. He preferred to gawk at Lissa at parties and functions. He was a solitary man, never liked said parties too much, other than to see Lissa. Most of the county despised his family because his mother and father had betrayed information to the North. They ended up hung for their crimes only one year ago. Now nineteen, he had lived in their large plantation home alone.

"And who is this?" He asked, nodding to Viktoria, who was only slightly behind me.

I pulled away from Lissa, and grasped onto Viktoria's shaking hand. She had never been anywhere else besides the empty big country of Montana, after all. "This is my youngest sister in law, Viktoria Belikova."

"Sister-in-law?" Christian asked, his black eyebrows pushing together over his ice blue eyes. "You married Belikov?" He walked towards Lissa, wrapping his arm around her waist.

A huge proud smile extended itself across my lips and I held out my left hand. "I did. Some two months ago."

"Oh, I am so happy for you Rose!" Lissa said, a bigger smile spreading across her cheeks. "Where is he?"

My smile dropped. "He…" Clearing my throat, Viktoria tightened her grip on my hand for support. "Dimitri, as you know, is a Major in the Confederate Army." I fidgeted with the hem on my jacket. "He was called to war about six weeks ago. He left and I received a telegram stating he arrived, but then I got my letters back. He would never just leave his post without telling me where to send new letters… so that can only mean one of two things!" My voice broke at the end, and I crumbled into Viktoria.

"Oh my," Lissa said, raising her hand to her throat. "Christian, help me get her inside." He nodded and came towards me, lifting me into his arms, carrying me into the parlor. Laying me on one of the couches, he went into the kitchen while Viktoria and Lissa leaned over me, trying to soothe me.

"We'll find him Rose, I promise." Viktoria said, smoothing my hair back.

Lissa was aghast. "Is that why you came? To find him? Rose! It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care Lissa," I said breathlessly. "I need to know… I can't… just accept that he may be dead. What if he is out there… just waiting for someones help? I have to know."

Christian came back with a glass of water and a wet towel. Taking the water, I thanked him as Lissa wiped my cheeks with the towel. Christian sat down in one of the chairs across the large room, and put his head in his hand. I was about to ask what was wrong, but Lissa spoke first.

"Rose… it's too dangerous. When I saw you, I thought you were here for your father. You received my letter correct?" She asked, still leaning over me. I nodded, and my eyes darted to Christian again. He had paled, and was starting to look somewhat nervous in his own home.

I sat up- against Lissa's exaggerated warnings- and walked over to the chair he sat in. He stood when he saw me approaching, and tried to look somewhere else.

Immediately stepping in front of his escape, I looked directly into his worried blue eyes. "What do you know?"

"What?" He put on a fake smile, and ran a shaky hand through his dark black hair. "Rose, I don't know what you are talking about." He tried to step around me but blocked him again. "If you'll excuse-"

"No! What do you know?" I barked at him harsher than I meant to, backing him into the wall.

Lissa came up beside me. "Rose- he doesn't-"

Viktoria spoke up. "No, look, you can see it in his eyes. He's hiding something."

Sweat beaded up on Christian's forehead as he avoided our knowing glare. He had Viktoria, me, and a worried Lissa all staring him down. "Tell me, Christian. What do you know?"

He sighed, pacing back and forth; then walked back to the chair he previously sat in and plopped down, leaning onto one of the arms of the chair, rubbing his face with his hand. "Rosemarie, Viktoria, you may both want to sit down, he said, waving to the chairs around us." Viktoria complied, but I only took a step back, not wanting to sit. He nodded to me, and started tell his tale of woe.

"A few weeks ago, Abraham Lincoln was becoming very impatient with his General McDowell. He commanded the troops to attack… at Manassas Junction, Virginia."

My body was stone, and didn't move. It felt as if I moved I was sure to break apart so I braced myself because I dared not leak a tear. If just one tear were to fall, it would open up a flood that I didn't believe would ever stop.

"We were surprised, they had as many troops as we did, and for the first day it was a bad fight. Neither army was ready, and soon they all stated to flee, Yankee and Confederate alike. Many were injured, and some were… killed in action." Viktoria behind me was sobbing, and even Lissa had tears in her eyes.

My mind was racing with all the possibilities. I couldn't think and needed to do something-anything to keep the pain at bay. I would know if he was dead- I repeated to myself, over and over. I would know.

"Lissa? Can I use your kitchen? I need to do something." I said, turning mechanically towards her.

She sniffed and wiped her tears away with Christian's handkerchief. "I could call the servants-"

I waved her off. "No need… I wish to be alone."

She nodded, and looked away, allowing me peace.

An hour later, after savagely beating the dough, I leaned against the small shabby servants table in the kitchen.

"Why me?" I voiced out loud to no one, my frustration at its peak. "Why couldn't some other woman- forced into a horrible marriage- have lost _her_ husband? Why mine? We were happy!" Feeling like a target had been placed on my back, I was questioning everything. Was God playing a cruel joke on me? What had I done? Was it that I had slept with Dimitri before my wedding night? That I ran with him? What that it?

The first tear, since hearing more bad news, trickled down my cheek and dripped off my chin. That lone tear sank into the cloth of my apron, creating a miniscule wet spot on my flour covered apron. I held back the rest just stared blankly at the stain. This was the only tear I shed. Did I only have that left in me!

A young woman walked into the kitchen from the servant's quarters, and in a trance, she started to make the dinner for the house. I cleared my throat and wiped at invisible tears.

She glanced up, and then looked down, like a servant would. "Oh, ma'am- I'm sorry- I didn't-" She suddenly stopped, and her head snapped back up to stare at me. I gasped when she rushed towards me, and took her into a hug.

"Jill! How wonderful to see you! How are you, my darling? I trust Miss Lissa is nice to you?" I cried out, my emotions lifting.

She held me tighter, pressing her head into my bosom, as I rested my head on top of hers. "I thought I would never see you again Miss Rose!" She said, her flood of tears saturating into my apron.

I laughed and lifted her head up so I could look at her. "Darling, I told you that you would see me again, didn't I?" Looking her over, I realized how mature she looked. When I left, she seemed so dependent on me and I sheltered her knowing the terrible life she had been exposed to before reaching the age of twelve. However, now she was a stunningly beautiful young woman. Still tiny in stature, but there was a maturity about her. War had placed responsibilities on her that one would not have faced otherwise. She had a resounding strength in her attitude and determination in her eyes.

"You look so beautiful, Jill, you've grown into a brilliant young woman!" Smiling down at her, she started regaining her composure. She nodded, sniffling, trying to wipe at the tears she had shed. "Would you like some help with dinner?"

"Yes please ma'am." She said, breaking away and setting a few pots out. "Mr. Ozera asked for chicken tonight, I must go and kill the little devil…" She said, trailing off.

I chuckled. "Still afraid of chickens?"

She blushed and nodded. I picked up the butcher knife she had laid out. "Here, let me. Daddy was never opposed to a girl learning how to kill an animal, whether it is a knife or a gun." I said, smiling. She smiled back, showing all of her teeth.

"Thank you Miss Rose." She said gratefully.

I shook my head. "No worries dear," I started out the back door and into the barn yard. "I need to kill something anyway." I muttered, closing the door behind me.

Breathing in the beautiful Georgia air, I made my way toward the chicken coop. Slowly opening the door, I hid the knife behind my back. Chickens were smart little buggers; they knew when they were going to lose their head. I inched my way towards one of the more plump ones, wanting to make this a good kill.

My father always had believed that a girl, whether she was a peasant or a Southern lady, should know how to kill and cook her own meal. I was never sheltered from the servants, or slaves, and I talked to them like I would talk to anyone else. The county always said that, in our house, we were too lenient with our slaves, but unlike others, we didn't have to spend more money on more help because of runaways or killings. We could always hold that over every other plantation in a fifty-mile radius.

Directly behind the chicken now, I quickly struck out with my free hand, grabbing its neck. The other chickens around knew what was happening, and fluttered their wings trying to fly away, only succeeding in a few inches of flight, but scattered everywhere squawking and making a heck of a ruckus. The one I held fought only for a moment until I squeezed hard enough to break its neck. It fell limp, and I quickly exited the riled up coop.

I brought the chicken to the wood block and laid it down. The knife came down quickly and efficiently, cutting the head off perfectly. I smiled at the small amount of frustration I had let out by being this violent. Now if I could only do that to the damn Yankee who did something to my husband. I bled the chicken, and then brought it inside.

Jill took it from me, and I changed out of the bloody apron. She started to pluck all of the feathers from the creature, and I pulled the spices from the shelves.

"It's nice to cook again." I commented as I seasoned the gutted chicken.

Jill looked up to me. "Were you not allowed to cook, Miss Rose?"

"Not in the way you think. I offered, but Olena, my mother in law would have none of it. She is wonderful. She wouldn't allow me to lift a single finger." I smiled at the thought of Olena.

Jill giggled. "So you married Mr. Dimitri?"

"I did." I said bluntly, not wishing to continue the conversation.

Jill immediately stopped, sensing my discomfort. I thanked the heavens for her ability to sense these things.

We continued on in silence, just enjoying each other's company like the old days, when things were happy and there was no talk of war.

Later, we had set out an entire meal for our small company, and called everyone to the table. Jill of course had to eat with the other servants, I was sorry about that, but she was happy, for she had never known different.

The four of us, Christian, Lissa, Viktoria and I all sat at the table, and started to feast on the delicious food.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why are you living here Christian? Why didn't you two move in to your home? I know it to be quite a beautiful estate, large and roomy for a growing family." I said, putting a small bite into my mouth.

He, at the end of the table opposite me, wiped his mouth a smiled.

"Well, one reason was that I knew Lissa never wanted to leave this house." He smiled to her, and she looked down at her plate, blushing. "Another is that I wanted to leave mine because of all the terrible memories there. Quite painful to think about actually." He said solemnly.

"Oh," I said, "Forgive me. I did not mean to bring up sad memories."

He waved his hand at me. "No, no, it's fine, really. Being married to the most beautiful girl in Georgia has helped me move on, and the fact that this amazing woman is hopelessly in love with me has helped as well." He beamed and winked at Lissa, and grasped her hand over the table.

Her face lit with a glow, illuminating the air around us. I looked away from them; longing filling my broken heart as I wished to be with my husband. The one man that cared most for me in this world. I yearned for the day that I would be able to glow with that kind of love again, standing beside Dimitri.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, its Nessy (LockNessMonster13) I am posting this without Dpower's consent, but I wanted to give you all a late Christmas present. Sorry for any errors, we wrote it a little while ago, so don't hate me! I hope you all enjoy it and had a good Christmas and hope you all to have a swell New Years. ~Nessy**

Chapter 9: The Circle

Rose's POV

"Come in." I said to the loud knock on my door.

Tentative footsteps wandered into my room, and I closed my eyes as the strokes of the hair brush soothed me. "Rose? Are you alright?" Viktoria asked, walking into my room in her white night gown.

I kept brushing my hair, nodding through the calm strokes on my scalp. As I brushed, I looked at my complexion for the first time in weeks. My face had gone hollow, cheeks caved in and thin, my dim brown eyes filling with more sorrow and grief every moment. The dark splotches under my grim eyes aged me beyond my short 18 years, and the sharp edges of my worn down face gave me a violent and dead look, rather than my luscious and gleeful self. Pain washed through me, and I almost hunched over, ready to stop all of it, ready to shut everything out. My stomach was in knots, and the food that had once been a glorious feast now churned inside of me, making my pain worse. My lips were always pressed into a firm line, never showing my true feelings and only moving into a deep scowl or frown, and occasionally the sad grin.

I never believed myself to be capable of this type of misery and depression, never thought of this happening to me. I was caught in the desolate and unforgiving land that was sorrow, and I would not be able to break through unless I had Dimitri…

Dimitri. The reason behind all of my gloom. Anger flared through me, lighting my eyes on fire only for a small moment, then going back to unhappiness at the thought of him lying somewhere, dead or alive, unable to reach out to me.

I sighed, knowing where my own befuddled mind was bringing me. The circle of emotions was tiring, and I couldn't bring myself to feel the hope, the despair and the longing that came soon after the anger and sadness.

I heard Viktoria come forward. "At least one of us is." She said, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

Putting the brush down, I turned form the mirror on the vanity and faced her. Her eyes were tired, and her cheeks were tear streaked. All together, her body slumped towards the ground. I looked no better, but I had a hold on my emotions at this moment. I had built up my walls, and was much more stable.

I looked over her weak and tired state once again. "Viktoria, if you would like to return home…"

She jumped up, alert and ready, pointing a finger at me. The glint of anger in her eyes was the spark I needed to lift my heavy body up and come back to life. "What? Rose, you are sorely mistaken if you think I am going home now! We are already out here, tomorrow we go and see if he- Dimitri was seen here anytime, and then we see where he can be…" Her accusing arm fell slack, and her angry eyes suddenly had tears in them. There it was again, the circle of emotions. The room was silent for a moment, but when she spoke again, unmoved from her spot, her voice was cracked, and a lump was stuck in her throat. "And we _will _find him. We will. For you, for me, for my mother… He's alive. Out there somewhere. I know it. He couldn't die. He wouldn't. He wouldn't leave us again."

Realization hit me like a train. Flabbergasted, I worked it out through my exhausted mind, pushing aside all of my feelings and looking deep into hers. Viktoria, young sweet Viktoria, had already been left by her brother once. I could just imagine her, young, small, crying and holding onto his legs trying to force him to stay. I may have been his wife, his love…. but Viktoria had known him her entire life- and he had already disappeared from that life once. I couldn't let that happen again. I would do this. For her, for her brother. Strength surfaced in my perplexed mind and I tried to gasp onto it to keep it there.

For this to be finished; Dimitri, for now, had to be Viktoria's brother. Not my husband. Not my one true love.

"I'm sorry Viktoria. I understand," I said, not moving. "We'll find him. Alive or…"

"Don't." She said fiercely, swiping her hand in the air to silence me. "He's alive. He is."

I'm not sure if it was a child's mind, or she honestly believed that he was out there, just waiting, but I didn't dare doubt her.

"Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She said, walking out of the room quickly, shutting the door with force behind her. I sighed, hoping that she was truly okay. But I couldn't worry about that right now, or I would truly give up.

Hefting myself from the vanity chair I stumbled to bed, and I almost nearly tripped over the length of my night gown. I didn't realize just how tiring this entire ordeal had been until I practically collapsed into my bed. I closed my eyes, trying to forget about everything, though I knew that was impossible with all of the thoughts swirling in my brain. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tied to wish that my gruesome imagination would stop replaying Dimitri getting shot or blown to pieces in front of my eyes. Yet again, through my closed eyes, tears pooled and slowly trickled down my cheeks and onto the soft feather pillow under my heavy head. My thoughts taken up by the warm tears, sleep came and I was pulled into the unmoving blackness.

**VA**

_August 15th_

I woke up early in the morning, strangely rested. The sun had just risen, and I could hear the men and women outside begin to work the fields, bringing out the equipment and animals to maintain up keep. I lifted my body off of the bed, and slipped on my robe. I crept down the stairs and into the kitchen, hoping to find a servant for them to grind and make me coffee. The closer I got to the kitchen, the more I noticed an odd noise. It sounded like someone was getting sick. Very sick.

I pushed open the swinging door into the kitchen and saw Lissa, her petite body hunched over a small bucket in the corner of the cold room. She was still in her night clothes; her hair was pulled back roughly into a tie, and she was vomiting viciously into the bucket. She coughed, spit, and stood straight, wiping her mouth.

I stepped forward slowly, my eyes wide. "Lissa?" She jumped, body going rigid, but then relaxed when she realized it was I who had called her name.

She threw a small and tired smile over her shoulder, her sharp delicate eyes looking my appearance. She seemed to relax when she saw I was alone. "What are you doing up so early Rose?"

"I was just looking for a servant to make me coffee." I said slowly, wanting her to turn towards me.

Seeing her like this- little Lissa sick and alone, frightened me. I was only moments away from going over and shaking her roughly ad screaming at her for not telling me she was ill.

She did not turn towards me as she nodded, though, trying to ignore what I was about to ask next by scurrying to the servants quarters. "Not so fast." She froze in her tracks, knowing there was no way out of my questioning. She sighed and turned completely towards me for the first time. I gasped as the sheer cotton fabric of her night gown settled over her stomach.

Emotions wafted through me, confusion, realization, anger, empathy and happiness. She was pregnant, and her rounded protruding stomach proved it. I thought back to yesterday, just now realizing that she had been wearing a work apron over her already massive dress, not allowing me to see what was underneath.

"How far along are you?" I asked, not being able to tear my eyes away from her growing stomach.

Resting her hands on her stomach, a small happy smile lit her tired features. "Seven months."

Shocked, I quickly did the math in my head. "But that means-"

Anger bubbled up in her fragile voice. "Yes, that means that Christian and I conceived before we were married. I know. I have stayed inside for months not wanting any of the old crones to see. Christian and I got married immediately because of our… situation."

I shushed her, needing more answers, answers that were now detrimental to me. "What… what was happening only a moment ago?" I said, my voice shaking, hoping that it was not as it seemed. "Was it the food?"

Her light blond eyebrows pushed together in confusion. "No of course not. Morning sickness. It was terrible in the first few months, but it has gotten much better, only once every week or so. I try not to wake Christian, he worries to much the dear, and that is why I am down here. According to the doctor, the sickness doesn't usually last this long, I am just- Rose? Rose what's wrong?" Lissa said, noticing my eyes go wide and my sudden need to lean on the wall.

"Oh god. Oh god. No, no, no, no!" I shouted, my back against the wall and my hands on my face, ready to scratch out my own eyes.

Lissa held onto me, seeing exactly how fragile I was. "Rose, tell me what's wrong!" She said, franticly searching my body, though I hadn't touched anything.

My wide eyes snapped up to hers, my mouth rushing to catch up to my frazzled brain. "Dimitri and I made love the day after my birthday… on the trip I was sick… I just believed I hadn't bled because of the stress, Olena said that was normal! The mood swings- it wasn't just because Dimitri was gone! Oh no! No! No! I can't do this alone! I need him!" I shoved myself off the wall, and out of Lissa's arms. I jolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs into my room. I could hear Lissa's footsteps behind me, but she wasn't as quick because of her pregnancy. I rushed into my room, leaving the door ajar. I made it to the mirror and ripped up the night dress to about my stomach.

There it was, visible only to the knowing eye. The bump was small, not nearly large as Lissa's, but none the less, it could mean only a single thing. A thing that had me begging the heavens to take it away, to be left in peace, if only for a small amount of time until I find Dimitri.

Yes, I did want a child, honestly, but now? In the middle of all this chaos, one thousand miles from my home? Even if I was able to give birth here- or even get home well enough to give birth there- I was putting the child at a tremendous risk.

I hurriedly sat on the ground, suddenly nauseous and light headed. Lissa came forwards, sat down strategically next to me, and allowed me to lean on her. My eyes somehow would not allow me to cry, not allow me to grieve, because at that moment, I was overcome with happiness. I didn't laugh or cry in jubilance, or rejoice like a normal person would have- no. For a simple fact, I just simply couldn't. It was as if the happy thoughts and the terrified feelings all canceled each other out, and I was left in an infinite grey zone- floating above everything.

Though a thousand things were flitting though my mind, my body was numb. My lips tingled, my arms drooped to my sides, and my legs were bricks attached to my heavy body.

"What am I to do?" I managed to croak out of the unbreakable barrier that was my own lips.

Lissa sighed. "I suggest that since you are already 5 months along, that you stay here. And I do mean stay, being pregnant is rough, and I know that you came here looking for Dimitri… but if he was alive or dead, I believe he would want this child to be brought into the world unharmed before anything was done to help him."

"Oh Lissa, if only it were that easy…" I forced my body to work, and it stumbled to the bed. I sat on the edge, my energy coming to an abrupt end. "My heart aches and burns every moment that I am not with him… my dreams are filled with him… I simply cannot sit here doing nothing while he is out there suffering!"

She sighed again, sitting on the vanities chair. "Rose, don't you think that if he was able to… he would have come here or to at the very least Tara so he could get a horse and supplies to travel back to you?" She questioned.

"That's the very thing!" I said, exhausted to the brink of collapsing. "What if he can't? What if he has been badly wounded and fighting away a dangerous infection as we speak?" I fell backwards, my feet dangling of the edge of the bed, just staring at the ceiling.

I heard Lissa rise and find her way towards the door. She stopped midway. "Rose, my best friend, I know you are strong, you have more strength than even some men that I am acquainted with, but darling, even you can't do this by yourself."

We waded in silence as I thought delicately about my answer. A bubbled giggle busted thought my lips as I thought of the day we found Dimitri had to leave.

"_My wife, my love, I will never leave you. I will be there, in your heart."_

"I won't be alone." I could feel her curiosity burn through the room. "He told me that he would be with me." I placed one hand over my chest, and one snaked over my slightly rounded belly. "In my heart."

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long time but life was just so hectic for the both of us!**

Chapter 10: Facing the Past  
Rose's POV  
"You are quite sure you want to do this, Roza?" Viktoria asked, fixing my bonnet. Seriousness reflected in her eyes as she held my gaze. I opened my mouth to answer, but only succeeded in looking like a beached fish. The dryness in my throat prevented me from making a sound, clearing the scratchiness; I tried to swallow as my gaze slipped down from hers. Speaking wouldn't have helped anyway; I couldn't find the correct words to describe the storm of emotions inside of my head.  
"Will you be alright here on your own?" I mumbled, trying to get the subject off what I was about to do. If I could only express the fear and trepidation flowing through my veins at this very moment, I might actually feel better, but the turmoil kept it locked tightly in my chest.  
"I'm not worried about me!" She blanched, "I am worried about you! I know your past with your father and know-" Lissa swept up behind her and grabbed her shoulders, effectively silencing Viktoria's worried ranting. The worried look in Lissa's eyes said volumes, but I could see she was trying to hold it together for my sake.  
"Viktoria will be fine here while you are out, Rose." Lissa said reassuringly, speaking to me over my sister's head.  
Frustration crossed over Viktoria's face as she huffed and turned around, heading into the kitchen, clanking around with dishes and what not.  
Lissa sighed. "I don't think I can deal with another pie." Shaking her head and patting her rounded protruding stomach. "I am already too big as it is."  
That little moment broke the tension in the room and made me laugh. Slipping on my riding gloves, I mentally readied myself for what I would face. "I know. Just tell her that you'll have a piece later and then throw it away during the night. That is what her mother does." I said, commenting on my sister's way of making a perfectly delicious pie when her emotions become too overwhelming for conversation. "She does it all the time, and as long as it's scrumptious I don't mind." I said, patting my stomach.  
Lissa chuckled and leaned against the wall, a satisfied look coming over her. "She really is something. Spit fire just like you."  
I smiled. "She is. Any man would be just _thrilled_ to have her." I winked at my best friend, making her giggle, just like old times.  
After laughing, the smile lingered on our lips. Lissa reached out holding my hand with one strong squeeze for support. Making sure, I knew my best friend was there for me no matter what. Then with a small but decisive nod of her head, Lissa allowed me to depart with only a supportive and confident grin thrown my way.  
The butler opened the door and let me step into the warm afternoon sun. A slave stood next to the horse I was going to take, and handed me the reins as I approached. Thanking him, I hefted myself onto the horse, something I could pride myself on. Not all women in the south can ride like I can in a saddle and a hoop skirt.  
Another thing to thank my father for, he raised me like a daughter, but made sure that I knew how to do anything necessary. I shoved my heels into the horse's side and took off at a steady gallop, not wanting to rush towards my father.  
Sadness ripped through me, and I fought off the urge to cry as I realized that I was riding towards my father only to say goodbye. Goodbye to the only parent I have known. I loved him, no matter what we may have done to each other.  
I slowed the horse to a stop as I reached the archway that led into the Tara plantation. I looked up at the wooden ach and took a deep breath, hesitant to enter my home. It didn't seem to look much different, besides the few paint scars and trampled bushes- but why should it? It was only months ago when I had last seen it. I closed my eyes and got down from my horse, grabbing its reins, and walking through the archway. It was about a quarter of a mile to the house, but I wanted to take in the area, knowing that this would be the last time that I could look at all of the shrubbery and the fields and the trees without horrible memories seeping into the atmosphere about me.  
Flashes of the happy childhood I had swept through my mind, but then the dark ones crept in, muddling my thoughts. I closed my eyes and continued walking with my horse, gripping the reins until I could feel the burn in my leather gloved hands. I let out a deep breath when I knew that my short walk was over, sad to open my eyes and face what I needed to see. I slowly opened my lids, taking in the scene in front of me.  
Home.  
Joy filled my heart as childhood memories flooded my mind, me running through the house being chased by my father, it was a beautiful vision. Then as the entire scene materialized in front of me, the black wreath hanging grimly against the white door brought my heart down, even further than it was before. The hopes that he was alright and it was all a big lie shattered and I collapsed to my knees as I realized this too, was being ripped away from me. I was alone. I let out a strangled wail, making the dogs howl and the horse huff in annoyance. I let go of the reins and pounded on the ground, wishing that if I pounded hard enough, the ground would open up and swallow me whole, letting me rest in peace.  
My pounding hand slowed, and I just cried like a baby for a moment longer. Stupidly I stood up and ran sloppily to the white door, shoving through it and into the house.  
More memories crashed down on me, and the more I felt trapped and defeated. Stumbling and falling against the wall, yet another scene playing in front of my eyes. I pushed it away and clamored blindly up the stairs. Crashing again, against a door, flinging it open, not knowing where my knowledgeable feet had taken me until the bed with my pale and weak father came into my tear-clouded sight. I scrambled back, hitting the wall as the doctor jumped up, coming toward me, ready to offer his assistance.  
Before he could though, the figure that held no resemblance to my father spoke. "Get out." It groaned.  
The doctor paused. "But sir-"  
"Out." There he was. That one word established that no matter what, no matter how hurt or in pain he was, he could still do terrible damage to you.  
His voice carried me towards him, slowly in a daze I crept to him, pulled in by his strong commanding voice, one that nurtured me and supported me throughout my life.  
No matter what, this man was my father; no matter what, I loved him and he loved me.  
"Did you marry Belikov?" He said gruffly.  
Blinking rapidly, I was taken aback by his straightforward question, but he never was one to tread lightly around anything.  
I nodded stupidly. "Y-yes, papa."  
He sighed and closed his eyes. "Good. He is a good man no matter what the fools in the South say about him. He will take care of you."  
I nodded again, though he couldn't see me through his closed eyes. In his silence, my eyes drifted down to his arm furthest from me. It was open and bloody, but worse, it was infected and disgustingly colored.  
"Rose," He said, my head snapping back to him. "Come here." He moved carefully over to the side so I could lie next to him, just as I did when I had a bad dream when I was young. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart, bringing back all those incredible memories from years ago. It was still comforting, and I closed my eyes, breathing in time with the beat of his life.  
"I'm sorry my darling. I shouldn't have driven you away like I did. Mr. Ashford, he-"  
I cut him off; "No need to explain, pa, just hold me like old times, let's not ruin this." I said, not moving. He rested his arm on my back, hugging me to him.  
We laid together for a few more moments, just loving that we could spend this time together.  
"You're going to be a grandfather." I whispered.  
His body went stiff, but then relaxed. "I am only sorry I will not be able to see my grandson or daughter." Tears echoed evident in his words. "I trust Belikov will take care of you and his child."  
I nodded, not wanting to tell him that Dimitri may also be somewhere dying.  
"Forgive me darling; forgive me for all I have done to you, for all that I put you through, for driving you away from me."  
Lifting my head up so I was able to look directly into his glistening tear filled eyes, I wanted to set him at ease. "Pa, you did nothing wrong-"  
"Please darling, for my own peace of mind."  
Tears started to trickle down my cheeks again, and I looked to the wall above his head as I swallowed back the thick lump in my throat. "I…" I looked back down at him. "I forgive you." With that I buried my head into his chest again, and he squeezed me in a final hug.  
"Thank you, Rosemarie. I love you, I always have." He said, happiness clear in his voice.  
"I love you too, Pa." I said, choking back the downpour of tears. I listened to his heart only a few beats more, and then he was gone, leaving only silence around me.  
I didn't dare move, only allowing the sobs to shake me. His arm fell from my back, and I gripped onto my father for the last time.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Pa! Please come back," I cried, picking up my head and looked at his peaceful and pale face. "I should have been there! If only I was there! If only I was there…" I wailed as I lowered my head slowly back down onto his chest and just let everything go, only feeling the pain and sorrow coursing through my limp and weak body.  
**VA**  
Distraught and upset, I stumbled out of the room. Wiping away the dried smudges under my eyes, forcing my shoulders up straight, I closed the door. I had no desire to see my father like that any longer. No need to burn those images further into my mind.  
The staircase seemed miles away but finally I managed my way to the top and started to descend. Halfway down the massive staircase, I stopped in my tracks as my stomach started to churn. I backed up to the wall, needing some sort of stability behind me. I kept the bile down my throat, and closed my eyes, trying to keep my breathing even.  
My thoughts becoming clouded, images of Dimitri lying in my father's spot drifted into my mind.  
"Ma'am?" I jumped, startled at the sudden voice next to me. "Are you alright?"  
I opened my eyes, searching for the figure that had thankfully interrupted my dark thoughts. His hand was outstretched towards me, ready to catch me if I was to keel over.  
Did I really look that bad? Was my face in such pain that others cringed at the sight?  
His hand turned, now offering me support in my descent. I took hold of it, and he helped me down the stairs, obviously worried. He brought me into the parlor and sat me down at the table, calm and controlled… just like I imagined Dimitri to be. I sighed as my mind brought me back to him once again. I had only known him a few months, but I was so in love… He was my husband, my life…  
"Susanna, please go and prepare some tea for the room." The man said, talking softly and kindly to the maid.  
"Yes, sir." She said, nodding and fleeing into the kitchen.  
There were a few moments of silence as I looked at the lace doilies that were the only remembrance I had of my mother. My mother, who was cruelly taken away from this world in exchange for my life. What if I died in childbirth and Dimitri never came back? What would my child do with no parents? Would Lissa take him in? Would Viktoria?  
All these possibilities swam inside of my head. Wrapping their angry and slimy black tendrils around every memory, and worse, around every premonition I may have of happy future.  
The clank of silver brought me back to the lonely parlor, and I thanked the maid as she poured me a cup of tea, allowing me to prepare it with one cube of sugar and dash of milk. I was so focused on getting my tea just right, that I didn't even notice the man staring at me intently, while sipping his own tea.  
When I looked up, I quickly looked back down, shy under his piercing gaze.  
I cleared my throat, reminding myself that this was my house and I was in control here.  
Taking a deep breath, I assumed the role of hostess, as i was taught from a young age.  
"Do you plan on staying here much longer Doctor…"  
"Castile. Dr. Edison Castile." He said, picking up his small gold laced teacup, and taking a swallow. He set it back on the table and shook his head. "I would love to, Georgia is beautiful, but since your father… well, I have nowhere to go except home which is in Savannah."  
I nodded, taking a sip of my own tea. "How did you know my father?"  
"Ibrahim and I have only known each other for a few weeks now. He came into Savannah shortly after he was injured, refusing to stop looking for you. He had already been in Atlanta, and he wanted to try all of the major cities before going out of state."  
"Oh…" I whispered looking down, guilt washing over me. All that pain that I caused him- emotionally and physically…  
"He collapsed while there and he was brought to me. He was unconscious for quite some time, in which he kept repeating your name over and over again, Rosemarie." Edison continued the story of how my father asked him to stay as an in house doctor for a vast amount of money, but he did it only for the sake of knowing he had done something fair and right.  
"You are a very honest man, Edison. Here you could have said my father offered you Tara and I would have given it to you because you have been so generous to my father in the past."  
Edison chuckled, slicking his short brown hair to the back of his head. "I could never take this wonderful plantation from you. It is something that should be kept within the family."  
"Well, see, I plan on raising my family-" My hand instantly rose to rest on my stomach, "In Montana, so really there is no one to leave it too."  
Edison eyed my hand. "Ms. Mazur, are you pregnant?"  
I nodded, wiping a tear from my face. "Yes. I only just found out, and I am not sure what to do- look for my husband or leave and go back to Montana to have to child in a safe home."  
There was a moment of silence as Edison thought. "Mrs…"  
"Belikov."  
"Mrs. Belikov, you do know that with the war coming, there will not be a single doctor in the south with enough time on their hands to birth your child, correct?" He said softly, his soft brown eyes showing only tenderness.  
I gasped. I hadn't even thought about that. I was so stupid! "Wha- well- what if I were to offer you the position? What if in payment for helping me through my pregnancy I give you Tara?" I said, hope brewing in my heart.  
He smiled kindly. "You wouldn't even have to give me Tara, I would have done it either way. For your father."

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Missed Chances

**Recap of the battle, wakes up in hospital and meets Tasha.**

**Chapter 11: Missed Chances**

**Dimitri's POV**

"Sir? Major… Belikov? Are you awake?" A soft, feminine voice was wafting in and out of the dense fog clogging up my head. Clouded pictures, scenes of Roza and my family drifted lazily like muddled swirling skies. Frozen muscles made it difficult to move as my hand twitch beside me and my eyes started to roll around under their lids. "Good, Major. Keep trying to move your arms and-" She halted her statement and I felt tension from her body flood around me.

Blurriness blocked the vision as my eyes slowly parted giving a distorted view through my thick lashes, the weight of my lids seemed to feel like lead forcing them closed again. A weird sense of spinning engulfed me as my muscles shook when I tried to move. Bright light of the room could be seen through my closed eyelids and my hand twitched again as I tried to shield myself from the blinding illumination. My mouth felt as though it had been stuffed with cotton when I tried to swallow. Every part of my body felt beaten, I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't nail down all the sensations enveloping me.

"Major Belikov? Can you hear me Sir? Squeeze my fingers if you can understand me Sir." The soft feminine voice soothingly called to me. She seemed so far away, but yet I felt a gentle hand slip into mine. The effort it took just to muster the strength to squeeze her hand as she asked, felt as if it was the last ounce I had left in my entire body.

"R.. R..o..za?" My voice was barely above a scratchy whisper with a sticky dry coating over my tongue and lips. I wanted Roza to know I could hear her, but I couldn't get the cotton out of my mouth.

"Sir, my name is Tasha, I am your nurse. Do you understand Major Belikov? You are in the hospital." Ah, I guess that explains why I felt so off. My muddled brain was not even capable of forming clear thoughts and my body... couldn't even cope with all the pain overwhelming my senses. What the hell rolled over me a locomotive?

Now... I knew I needed to wake up, somehow I needed to contact Roza and mama, to let them know I'm alive. At this point, it could have been days since I had been conscious. Trying to remember the last moments of coherency my heart broke with the memory that flooded in and I struggled to get the picture of the horrific battle my regimen faced. Death and destruction swirled around me as my men fell.

**Tasha POV**

**Five Days Previous**

"Nurse! I need your assistance!" Dr. Mead yelled from inside the operating room. My head snapped up from the rack with all of the fresh towels and blankets. Gulping down the painful lump in my throat as my eyes went wide; I searched for any other nurse to take my place. Panic shot through me knowing I was the only one available.

Meredith was taking care of a sickly old man and Camille was off who knows where flirting with another soldier. Sighing I put the blankets back and slowly crept towards the operating room, dreading what I was about to witness and take part in. This war was so gruesome, the condition the men arrive in is devastating, it breaks my heart. Taking the last few steps, and barely peeked around the doorframe, praying that the doctor had found another. He looked up as my head cast a shadow over the struggling man.

"Nurse! I need you in here now!" He yelled, trying to give him the chloroform to ease the pain of what was about to commence. He finally was able to put the cloth over his face, and the man fell silent and limp. The doctor beckoned me forward, and I complied, tears starting to form as I saw the man's leg, twisted and mutilated. The doctor pulled the bone saw from the table, and covered the top of the man's leg with a large dirty towel.

"Get me the water and the hot metal." Grateful for my strength and composure, I gave him a stiff nod and walked towards the fire. Whipping away the tears, I wrapped the towel around the hot metal prod, and gripped onto the water can. Placing them next to the doctor, I prepared myself and he placed the saw on top of the man's leg. I took one deep breath, and held it in as blood pooled on to the table and leaked down onto the floor. The smell of iron and salt was fresh in the air, attacking my senses. Turning away as the nausea threatened to overcome me and bile rose in the back of my throat, the doctor called me back to attention with his firm steady voice.

"Nurse Tasha, I need your full attention here! We have a job to do, and a life to save!"

Gritting my teeth, I held my breath for the rest, praying for it to be through. After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor allowed me to leave, and I quickly scurried out, my stomach twisting and turning.

"Natasha!" Meredith's voice sounded hollow as she yelled my name from the entranceway. She called for me again, and I made my way towards her feeling as if the world was tilted.

"What is wrong?" I asked as she wrung her hands together, glancing down the road and then back to me.

With a distraught look, she opened her mouth only to close it again, slowly turned her head, and stared down the road. Impatient with her silence, I gripped her shoulders and spun her towards me.

She, shaken by my abruptness, stuttered through a rushed response. "The Yankees attacked one of our forts... And they are being brought here!"

"Here?" I repeated, shocked by the news. "Oh my god, we're not prepared for something like that! What are they thinking sending casualties here? We are just a recovery unit!" My heart was beating out of my chest, and my mind was running rampant. What were we going to do? "How long until they arrive?" I asked her.

She shook her head and pointed to the mass of people moving towards the hospital. Gasping, I fled back into the hospital. Shouting orders to the other nurses. The doctor understood what was going to happen, and started to set up, having already seen what we were about to deal with numerous times.

Wounded men started to flood the hospital, and the nurses quickly congregated around the masses of soldiers. Quickly darting towards a gurney that was not being attended to, I surveyed his injuries, seeing his wounded legs and torn up clothing. He was a tall man, dark skinned- that may have just been the buckets of mud dumped over his body. I lifted a covering that was over his leg, and cringed. Under the thin piece of fabric, his leg was mangled and twisted a way that was ungodly and horrible. Putting my hand over my mouth, I couldn't stop the gasp, thinking about how much pain this poor man had been in.

Looking up to his face for the first time, I was left awed and astonished at his glorious beauty. Even muddied and battered he still had the looks of a fallen angel.

"Get this man room!" I yelled to the soldiers that had carried the wounded here. The tall men around me nodded and hefted the gurney into one of the few empty rooms. I scurried in after, grabbing supplies along the way. I had every intention to save this man. I would not let him die on my watch.

****VA****

Hours had passed, yet I was still painfully hunched over the sleeping man's legs, slowly and carefully. Every moment, I was growing more infatuated with this stranger, no matter how much I knew that it was so very wrong.

Recently, I had learned that his name was Major Dimitri Belikov, and I occupied myself during this time with thought of my name being linked with his. Tasha Belikov. Soon I had exhausted every dream of us in a house together and moved on to what his voice would sound like. Would it be true to his glorious looks and be beautiful and rich? Or would it be rough and cold? All I could do was wonder. And hope that he would wake up and look into my ice blue eyes and fall in love with me.

Once I plucked what seemed to be the last shard of metal from his leg, and bandaged it carefully, I sat back in my small chair, and looked at his battered body, thinking about what to take care of next. Looking towards his hands that were shrouded in white cloth, I moved toward him once again and started to unwrap his hand, waiting for what type of injury would spring out at me here. Lifting the cloth and look at the wound on the palm of his tan hand, I turned his hand over, and was shocked at what i saw. There was not a cut, a bruise, a scratch, or a scrape. But a gold band rested delicately on those long fingers of his, and I knew that my dreams of being Tasha Belikov would never come true.

**Dimitri's POV**

Opening my eyes slowly, I looked into ice blue ones that were staring down at me.

"What... Where am I?" I muttered, trying to sit up.

She pushed me back down. "No, Major Belikov, you need to stay down. You were severely injured and will be staying with us for quite some time."

"No, I have to leave... I have to get to my wife..." I said, and saw the nurse flinch back, but quickly readjust herself.

She cleared her throat. "Sir, I'm sorry, but you can't leave here with a wound as extensive as yours." I immediately forgot all about her strange reaction, and looked to my body. I ripped the blanket from my body, and found my ribs bandaged, my left hand wrapped, and my right leg splinted and wrapped.

"How did..." Flashes of the battle hit me, and I saw the Yankee cannonball fly into the air and towards my men and me. I fell back onto the flimsy hospital bed and looked over to the nurse who was looking at the floor, eyes glancing from side to side. I covered my injured body back up with the blanket, and she slowly lifted her head.

"What is your name?" I asked softly, turning my head to look at her.

She gulped and stared at me. "I... I'm Natasha Ozera. But everyone around here calls me Tasha."

"Nice to meet you, Tasha." I said, a smile coming easily to my face. Her eyes widened and she quickly back up.

"I'm sorry, I have to go attend to the others." She muttered, eyes cast downward, before I could reply, she scurried out of the small room, leaving me speechless.

**Tasha's POV**

I took no time to readjust.

My heart beat rapidly as I walked from bedside to bedside, making sure that the soldiers were comfortable. Every time they said something to me that I was obligated to answer, I did it with no emotion, my brain not fully focused.

All I could really think about was him... Dimitri. And that glorious smile he gave me right before I turned idiot and ran out.

**Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
